The Cry Of The Falcon and The Flight Of The Crane
by SpecialK92
Summary: Seven years have passed by, since Ivan returned. Tommy and Kimberly are now in Reefside. They read an article regarding their animal spirits. But, the article isn't complete. The rest of it is somewhere in Briarwood. On the way to Briarwood, they are turned into a falcon and a crane. All they have is each other. Can they find the whole article and become humans again?
1. Seven Years Later

Seven years had passed by since Tommy and Kimberly graduated from high school. They graduated from college in the spring of 2003. Tommy had a doctorate degree. Kimberly had a bachelor's degree and masters degree in Physical Education. A lot of things had changed for them in the past several years. Shortly after they started college, Tommy meet his biological brother. But, his brother passed away a few years later. Shortly after Tommy lost his brother, Trini Kwan passed on. She was Kimberly's best friend. Shortly after they got their bachelor's degree, Kimberly became ill. She found out that she was going to have to have a hysterectomy. That meant that she could not having children. It was hard on both Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly were given extra time to finish their classes. The both of them took of a semester to have time to adapt. The following semester, Kimberly started taking corresponding classes part time. Tommy was finishing up his maters' degree and was starting his rank one. A few years, later he got his doctorate degree. Tommy had to go study on an island for a little while, with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith. Kimberly couldn't go with him.

The lab had exploded and Tommy barely escaped from the island. He got home as fast he could, since he knew how Kimberly would be. Kimberly had seen the lab explode on the news. For the next few days, she didn't know if Tommy had made it off the island or not. Tommy got home three days, after lab exploded. When he walked through the door, he had a pink, black, blue, red, and yellow gem in his hand. Kimberly nearly strangled him, when she found out that he didn't leave without the gems. Tommy promised her that he wouldn't do any more studying. He never wanted to risk going through a scary experience again.

They build a house in the woods in Reefside. It had a living room, kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, and a basement. Haley (a friend of the Olivers' helped them build a lab in their basement.) Both of them got a teaching job at Reefside High in the fall of 2003. They thought their ranger days were over. Especially, after the red rangers went to stop some of King Mondo's generals (who survived) from attacking the earth. On the first day of school three teen (Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight) found the yellow, blue, and red dino gem. Later on Tommy and Kimberly became the black and pink ranger. Trent (Anton Mercer's son) got the white gem. He was evil for awhile. He froze Tommy in Amber. Tommy was in his ranger uniform for awhile. Then he became invisible and he was in a comma, after trying to become visible again. He came out of a coma. Later Trent joined the rangers. Towards the end of the year, they learned that Anton was Mesogog and Elsa was Principal Randall. They were able to save Anton and Principal Randall. They defeated Mesogog and Zeltrax. After the final battle, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent's dino gems quit working. Their days as rangers were over. However, Tommy and Kimberly's gems still had energy in them.

All of the rangers went to the prom. Kira ended up singing at the prom. Anton asked Tommy and Kimberly what their plans were. They didn't tell him that they were still rangers.

"We plan to live normal lives and teach," explained Tommy.

"In a few weeks, it will be summer," stated Anton. "Do you and your wife have plans?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"We plan to spend the summer alone," replied Kimberly. "Tommy and I have decided that we want to have time to ourselves. We plan to go to the beach, visit friends and family, and maybe take a vacation."

"Are you two here for the prom?" asked Anton. "I've noticed you are dressed for it."

"We're chaperoning," answered Tommy. "It was my wife's idea for us to go over board. She is into fashion."

"I can tell," replied Anton.

Kimberly had on a long blush pink strapless dress. It had jewels and sequins all over it. She was also wearing pink ankle strap sandals, and her hair was curled. Tommy was in a black suit, white tie, and blush pink tie and vest.

"How long have you been married?" asked Anton.

"It will be nine years, in November," answered Kimberly.

"Really? I thought that you had been married for two or three years," gasped Anton.

"We were married when we were 17," replied Tommy.

"Why so young?" asked Anton.

"Her mother was going to marry a French painter. Kim and her mom would be going to Paris. I didn't want to loose her, so we eloped. It turned out that her mom called the engagement off. So, I was already married to her," stated Tommy. "We stayed at parents' until college."

"I'm glad it all worked out well," answered Anton.

He walked away. Kimberly looked at Tommy. He could tell she wasn't happy.

"Why did you tell him that?" asked Kimberly.

"I wasn't going to tell him about Ivan Ooze," explained Tommy. "And I wasn't going to tell him about the crimson and yellow energem. We haven't used those gems in years. I don't know if they still work."

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent don't know about the gems," stated Kimberly. "I don't want anyone else to know."

The prom was going well and they had enough people to chaperone, so Tommy and Kimberly left early. When they got home, it was late 11:00 PM. Tommy didn't want to stay for the after prom party. When they got home they got ready for bed. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Tommy couldn't sleep. He had a lot on his mind. They had to be a graduation, project graduation, and the rangers were having a reunion. He didn't want to go.


	2. Tommy's Secret

Tommy laid in bed for over an hour. He still couldn't sleep, so he quietly got out of bed. Kimberly was still sleeping peacefully. Tommy put on his slippers and house coat and went down to the living room to watch TV. He was watching reruns of Boy Meets World. It was one Tommy and Kimberly's favorite shows. After he had been down there for about half an hour, Kimberly woke up. She noticed that Tommy wasn't in bed. Kimberly put on her house coat and slippers and went down stairs.

She noticed a lamp was turned on in the living room, Kimberly walked into the living room and found Tommy on the couch. He was watching TV.

"What are you doing up?" asked Kimberly. "It's past midnight."

"I couldn't sleep?" replied Tommy. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"Graduation, Project Graduation, and the ranger reunion," answered Tommy. "I really don't want to go."

"We've already promised Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent, that we'd be at their graduation," declared Kimberly. "We can't back out. And we've agreed to help chaperone during project graduation. Why don't you want to go to the ranger reunion?"

"Can we talk about it later?" asked Tommy.

"Sure," answered Kimberly. "Can I join you?"

Tommy moved over to make room for Kimberly. She got an afghan off of the side of couch. Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy. Within the next few minutes, they were both asleep. They ended up over sleeping. When they got up it was 10:30. Luckily, it was a Saturday. So, they didn't have to be at school. Recently, Tommy and had one of their bathrooms redone. They had Jacuzzi bathtub installed in their private bathroom. Kimberly thought that maybe a soak in the Jacuzzi would cheer Tommy up.

"Tommy, instead of taking a shower, would you rather get in the Jacuzzi?" asked Kimberly. "We can our take baths in it, instead of using the shower."

"Sure," answered Tommy.

They went back to their bedroom, and got out their clothes that they were going to put on after their bath. They laid their clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom. Tommy turned the Jacuzzi on and got it the right temperature. Then they striped, and got into the tub. It was big enough for two people. Usually, they used it when one of them was stressed or they had sore muscles.

Kimberly sat close to Tommy. She put her arm around him. She knew he was hiding something.

"What's going on?" asked Kimberly.

"I would prefer that we don't go to the reunion," admitted Tommy. "What if some of the former rangers know we are rangers again?"

"So, what's the big deal?" asked Kimberly.

"They've all moved on with their personal life," explained Tommy. "Some have a record deal, a karate school, teachers, and things like that. They haven't been rangers for as long as we have."

"We've been through a lot," answered Kimberly. "You've lost a brother, all of us lost Trini, and we learned we couldn't have children. My father divorced my step mother. He went back to my mother. But, they are together one minute, and they aren't the next."

"Kim, they are in Paris," added Tommy.

"You don't have to remind me," remarked Kimberly. "Your parents are retired and they are always traveling. For the past seven years, its just been the two of us."

"I know," answered Tommy." You don't have to remind me."

"I thought that you were happy?" gasped Kimberly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," reassured Tommy. "We work at the same place and have the same work schedule. During the summers we will be home together. We get to spend all the holidays together, we help each other grade papers, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," replied Kimberly. "Are you worried about running into anyone at graduation or at the project graduation?"

"Former Rangers," answered Tommy. "What would they think?"

"We don't have to tell them," reassured Kimberly. "You heard what Cassidy and Devin said. They aren't going to say we were rangers. Niether is Randall, Haley, or Anton."

"In two weeks, graduation will be over," said Tommy. "And it will be just the two of us, all summer long."

"That's our plan," remarked Kimberly. "But, we may want to see our team of rangers, before they leave for college."

"During graduation and the project graduation, can we stay together?" asked Tommy.

"Of course," replied Kimberly.

"You do know that they've reserved the new amusement park that was just built?" asked Tommy. "It has a water park in it."

"Don't remind me," begged Kimberly. "We haven't been to one, since Ivan and Kat captured me."

"This time, we aren't going on any water slides or anything with heights," promised Tommy.

They continued to soak in the Jacuzzi for the next hour. Then they took their baths. Kimberly suggested that they went shopping to get clothes to wear to graduation and for project graduation. Tommy purchased khakis, and a black tee, a navy and black plaid dress shirt. Kimberly purchased a blush pink tee, a pair of denim capris, and a pink floral dress shirt.


	3. Purple and Green

A few weeks later, school was out for the summer. They had the graduation ceremony that weekend (on a Saturday morning). The whole gym was packed. Everyone who was there, had to wait in traffic. Tommy and Kimberly sat in the teacher section. All of the boys wore a blue robe and the girls wore a yellow robe. The ceremony was two hours, since Ethan's speech was long. Mostly he talked about his four years of high school, and all of the events that took place that year. After the graduation ceremony was over, the students changed their clothes and got on the bus to go the park.

Tommy and Kimberly went in their own car. When they got to the park, they learned that Trent proposed to Kira. Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner were headed for the roller coasters. They wanted Tommy and Kimberly to go on the roller coasters, but Tommy and Kimberly declined.

"Dr. O, you're missing out," stated Conner.

"I'm sorry, my wife is scared of heights," explained Tommy. "I promised her that we wouldn't ride any roller coaster or water slides."

"She can wait for us," suggested Trent.

"Trent, I am sorry. It just wouldn't feel right," explained Tommy. "The two of us have rode amusement park rides and water rides together, since we started dating. It wouldn't be the same with out her."

"Will you go on the raging rapids with us?" asked Kira. "The raft holds six people and you ride around the park."

"Tell me more about the ride," stated Tommy.

"On the ride, it holds eight people. There are four sections and two people sit side by side," explained Kira. "The two people that are sitting together, will be strapped into together. You don't have to worry about anything. The current is really fast and you can expect to get soaked."

Tommy looked at Kimberly. She agreed to go on the ride. They followed Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent, Cassidy, and Devin to the raging rapid. All of them were on the same raft. Kira sat with Trent, Conner sat with Ethan, Cassidy sat with Devin, and Tommy sat with Kimberly. When the ride started, Tommy noticed that him and Kimberly were barely strapped in. Kira noticed that Tommy had arm around Kimberly's waist.

"What's wrong Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"It's nothing really," lied Tommy. "The last time we were on a water raft, Kim and I had a bad experience."

He didn't want to tell them about Kat and Ivan ooze letting the air out of their raft. And all the trouble they faced. So far they were enjoying the ride. But, Tommy saw something that looked odd. He thought that he saw a purple dino ranger. Tommy nudged Kimberly to get her attention.

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"I thought I a saw purple dino ranger," whispered Tommy. "Did you see it?"

"Yes, I was getting ready to ask you the same question," stated Kimberly.

"Kim, Dr. O, you need to duck!" cried Devin.

Tommy and Kimberly looked up and saw a laser beam coming towards them. Tommy tried to get Kimberly out of the way; when he did, they fell out of the raft. Both of them were in the water. Kira noticed that there was an emergency inter tube, it looked it will big enough to hold two people. She threw it to Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy quickly got both of them inside the inter tube.

"What do you want us to do?" yelled Ethan.

"Finish riding the ride!" shouted Tommy. "When you get off, tell the person who is operating the ride what happened."

"Trent and I will come find you," cried Kira. "We know where the current will take you."

Tommy looked at Kimberly. How did Kira and Trent know where the current would take them? They didn't even know where they'd end up. Tommy had one arm wrapped around Kimberly's waist. His other arm was holding on to the inter tube. Kimberly had her arms around Tommy's neck. The current took them to the other end of the park. They came out at tunnel. Once Tommy knew it was safe to get out, he grabbed on to a pole. He was able to pull them both out of the water.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," replied Tommy. "Let's try to find out where we are."

They started to walk down the tunnel. Kimberly was holding on to Tommy. He knew she was shook up. Tommy heard something. He quickly grabbed Kimberly, and they got behind some boxes. They heard a familiar voice.

"They have been taken care of!"

"I think it sounds like Kat!" whispered Tommy.

"I think it is her too!" replied Kimberly.

The looked up and saw the purple ranger demorph. Kat stood in her place. The green ranger was still morphed.

"William, we've followed Lothor's instructions," stated Kat. "After Anton was free from Mesogog, he was able to have own will. He didn't have to worry with Anton anymore."

"I remember," replied William. "Mesogog talked with Lothor. Mesogog was able to create a purple and green gem to make evil rangers, before he was destroyed. Lothor is determined to destroy the power rangers, he was able to get a data on all of the rangers. Starting from Mighty Morphin to Wild Force."

"The ranger reunion is a trick," explained Kat. "Everyone who goes will become evil and will fight each other. The only team that isn't coming is the Lost Galaxy Rangers. All of Turbo Rangers are coming, but Ashley. You forget all of the Turbo Rangers were also Space rangers, other than Justin. The only two Space Rangers that aren't coming Andros and Zane. All of Time Force and Wild Force rangers are coming. Every team is coming. We had a few rangers who didn't respond. They were Billy, Aisha, the Olivers, and Graysons, and Ryan Mitchell."

Tommy and Kimberly stayed behind the boxes until Kat and her boy friend were gone. They began to leave the tunnel. Kira and Trent were coming towards them.

"How'd you find us?" asked Kimberly.

"My cousin works here," answered Kira. "She told where you'd come to."

Tommy and Kimberly told Kira and Trent what they learned. They met up with Conner and Ethan. Tommy and Kimberly told them what they learned. Conner and Ethan agreed to contact the Ninja Storm rangers.


	4. What To Do

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent hurried to the lockers that they rented. Kimberly and Tommy were walking behind them, water was dripping from their clothes. Kira and Trent handed Tommy and Kimberly a towel to wrap up in.

"Dr.O, they have a gift shop," stated Trent. "You and Kim could get some dry clothes."

"Kim left her purse at home," answered Tommy. "My wallet is in the car."

"We didn't plan on this happening," added Kimberly.

Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner all chipped in and bought them some clothes. They bought Kimberly a pair of black swim shorts, and a pink race back tankini swim top. The got Tommy a green swim tee and a pair of black shorts. Tommy and Kimberly changed and put their wet clothes in Kira's locker.

"Are you going on any water slides?" asked Kira.

"No," answered Kimberly.

"Do you have any friends and family that you can do things like this with?" asked Ethan.

"No," answered Tommy. "Kim's an only child. Her parents are divorced. Her mother was going to marry a French painter. It didn't work out. Kim's father left her step-mother. He got back with her mom. But, they are together one minute. And the next minute they are not. We don't see much of them."

"Dr.O, what about your family?" asked Conner.

"I am adopted," explained Tommy. "I had a brother and we were separated when we were little. I didn't know about him, until I was in college. We met and we got really close. But, he passed on a few years ago. My parents are retired and they are always traveling. We only see my parents a few times a year."

"What about the rangers you were friends with?" asked Kira.

"We don't hear from them," answered Kimberly. "We hear from Billy, he's a college Professor at Angel Grove University. Rocky and Adam have their own karate studio. Kimberly's friend Trini passed a way. It was about the same time, that I lost my brother. We haven't heard from Jason and Zach in years. Tanya has her own record deal. She's always on tour. Aisha is a zoologist at the Angel Grove Zoo. We only we see Billy over school breaks. And we see Aisha on holidays and in the summers."

"So it's just you and Kim?" asked Conner.

"Yes, it is," admitted Tommy. "It's been that way for a few years. Before we started graduate school, Kim was ill. We had to drop out of college of a while. We found out that she couldn't have children."

"We're sorry Dr.O," stated Trent.

"Kim and I have a good life together," confirmed Tommy.

"I hate to get off topic, but what are we going to do about the ranger reunion?" asked Kira.

"Contact the Ninja Storm rangers," ordered Kimberly. "We'll contact some of the other rangers."

"None of us can leave the park, until this afternoon," interrupted Conner.

Just then, Principal Randall had a message come on over the intercom. A storm was coming up and they were leaving. All of the students had to get their belongs. Kira and Trent gave Tommy and Kimberly their clothes. They took the students back to school. Tommy and Kimberly went on home. For the first few days of their summer break, Tommy and Kimberly decided what they were going to do. One day they were going to the beach, spas, soak in the hot tub, and got to the youth center (in Angel Grove). It started pouring down rain, when they got home. Both of them decided to change into warmer clothes. Tommy put on jeans, a black tee, and a tan shirt. Kimberly put on jeans, a pink tee and a pink, yellow, blue, and white plaid shirt. She thought about the ranger reunion. Maybe they should try to stop Lother.

Kimberly went down to the living room, but Tommy wasn't in there. She looked all off the house. It was still raining. Tommy wouldn't have left the house. He would have told her if he. Kimberly saw a light down in the basement. She walked down to the basement. Tommy was down there. He wasn't alone. Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Aisha, and Billy were also down there.

"What's going on?" asked Kimberly.

"I contacted Haley," explained Tommy. "She found an article on the internet. It has to do with the orginal rangers. That's why Aisha and Billy are here."

"I think you and Tommy better sit down," said Haley.

Tommy and Kimberly took a seat on the couch in the basement. The Dino Thunder Rangers were sitting in chairs. Haley was sitting at the computer desk. Billy and Aisha were standing beside her.

"There is something that you two need to know?" confirmed Billy.

"Should we tell them?" asked Aisha. "Or should we just read it?"

"We should read it," stated Haley. "I'll read it."

She looked at Tommy and Kimberly. Haley began to read the article.

 _"Several years ago, Zordon, Eltar came to city of Angel Grove. He assistant Alpha5 came with him. In 1993, he chose five teenagers to become the first team of power rangers. There was a red, yellow, blue, black, and pink ranger. Later on ,a green ranger joined the team. The green ranger was also a teenager from Angel Grove. He was under a spell by Rita Repulsa to be an evil ranger. The rangers were able to free him. He joined their team. Later on he lost his powers and became the white ranger. He became the leader of the team."_

 _"In 1995, the rangers met a villain that was powerful. His name was Ivan Ooze. He striped them on of their powers. They had to go search for the great power on Pheados. Everyone who tried to find it before, perished and were never seen again. The six teens meet Ducela, who helped them get their animal spirits. The red ranger had the animal spirit of the ape, the blue ranger had the animal spirit of the wolf, the yellow ranger had the animal spirit of the bear, the black ranger had the animal spirit of the frog, the pink ranger had the animal spirit of the crane, and the white ranger had the animal spirit of the falcon._

 _The rangers fought Ivan and destroyed him. But, it was only a fake. The real Ivan was hiding on Onyx. When the time was right, he came to Angel Grove. He dated the pink ranger's mother. He wanted to take the pink ranger and her mother to Paris. The pink ranger and the white ranger were best friends. They were also dating. The French painter, took the pink ranger to Paris. She ran away back to Angel Grove, when she learned Ivan Ooze was the French Painter._

 _The pink ranger went back to the white ranger. They found a yellow and crimson energem in the command center. The pink and white ranger had to go the year 2015 to fight with a new team of rangers, known as "the Dino Charge Rangers," it was the first time to not have a yellow ranger. Before the pink and white ranger went to the future, the white ranger eloped with his best friend._

 _Zordon and Alpha created clones of the pink and white rangers to protect them in the present day. They didn't want the other rangers to know had happened to them. He was also trying to protect the pink ranger from Ivan. However, Ivan found them in the future. The two rangers were in a warehouse in Clover Town, for a few days. They went through a lot._

 _The Dino Charge Rangers rescued the two rangers and sent them back to their own time. When they came back to their own time, it was nearly a year later. A lot had changed. The pink ranger's clone went to Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games. The original pink ranger became the sky blue ranger, since someone else was already the pink ranger. The white ranger became the red ranger. The new pink ranger was jealous because the skyblue ranger and red ranger were married. She never had a chance with him. Many pranks were pulled on them. The new pink ranger helped Ivan catch the two rangers. They were on Phaedos for nearly a week. But, the dino charge rangers, came to 1996. They helped the Zeo rangers locate the two missing rangers. The pink ranger gave up her power on her own will. The original pink ranger was the pink Zeo ranger._

 _The pink ranger was caught by the first pink zeo ranger and Ivan Ooze. They erased her memories, hoping she'd destroy her own team and her spouse. But, the zeo rangers were able to help her regain her memories. The dino charge rangers destroyed Ivan, once and for all."_

"Do you want me to read more?" asked Haley.


	5. Falcon and Crane Legend

Tommy looked at Kimberly. The were both stunned.

"Go head, Haley," responded Tommy.

"Okay," answered Haley.

 _"Two of the animals spirits are connected. They are the falcon and the crane. They "Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady", of the sky. The Falcon and the crane, share the same heart, soul, and heart, even though they have two separate bodies. The original rangers passed their powers to other, so they could move on to other opportunities. But, the rangers still kept their animal spirits. The Ape, Wolf, Bear, Frog, Crane, and Falcon are very powerful. However, the falcon and the crane are the most powerful. The falcon and the crane are soul mates and are bonded together. They may have power of their own, but they can also get part of their power from their soul mate. Both the falcon and the crane can look into each other's heart and mind."_

Is there anything else?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," answered Haley. "I found this article on the internet. It came from a book that is in Briarwood."

"I think that the article is longer," stated Tommy. "It doesn't make sense, that it would leave us on cliff hanger."

"You may be right," replied Haley. "We need to know if there is more to the article. Somebody is going to have to go to Briarwood and locate the book."

"Who's going?" asked Trent. "Kira and I could go."

"Ethan and I could go too," interrupted Conner.

"You can't," declared Haley. "This could be dangerous. The four of you don't have your powers anymore. Remember you used the last of the your powers to defeat Mesogog."

"Can they be recharged?" asked Kira.

"It is very likely, "confirmed Tommy. "It would take a while for them to recharge."

"Who's going then?" asked Trent.

"That would Kim and Dr. O," answered Haley.

"Billy and I suspected that," admitted Aisha. "They are the only ones who didn't loose their powers."

"They also have their energems," explained Haley. "They used the energems, when they fought with the Dino Charge Rangers. The energems still have a lot of power. If their dino gems run out of power, they can use their energems. I've also been working on your energems."

Haley handed Tommy and Kimberly their energems. Both of them noticed that Haley had put them on neck chains. They put the energems around their necks.

"Why did you put them on neck chains?" asked Kimberly.

"They still have power in them," answered Haley.

"After learning about the green and purple ranger, we got concerned," added Aisha. "Billy thought that they could be after you."

"They will," interrupted Billy. "The purple ranger is Kat. The green ranger is her boy friend, William. I have a feeling that they could be keeping tabs on you. I researched the gems. And I contacted Kendall. She was the one that advised us to put them on the chains. Once you put them on, don't take them off. If you get into trouble, the energems will protect you."

"What about the ranger reunion?" asked Tommy.

"We will talk about that later," answered Billy. "Both of you should start packing."

Tommy and Kimberly went to their bed room. They started packing. Kimberly noticed there was a green baby blanket at the bottom of the closet.

"What's this?" asked Kimberly.

"It's mine," answered Tommy. "I've had since I was born."

"Your real parents gave it to you?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," replied Tommy.

"You've kept it after all these years? gasped Kimberly. "Why?"

"It's all I have of them," answered Tommy. "Kim, I have had feeling maybe they are still out there."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kimberly.

"I didn't know how you'd react. I've told some of our friends and they thought I lost my mind," admitted Tommy.

"So, that's why you don't want to go to the reunion?!" gasped Kimberly.

"That's the reason," replied Tommy. "And I don't want people to know we were rangers again."

Meanwhile, in Briarwood UDonna and Leanbow saw the Xenotome light up again. They had the same article that Haley was reading to the rangers. It was a legend that most people knew about. But, none knew the rest of the story.

"The Xenotome is lighting up!" gasped Leanbow.

"It hasn't done that since the Mystic Force Rangers saved surface world and the magical realm," cried UDonna. "Maybe it has something to do with the legend of the falcon and the crane."

They walked over to the book and began to read the rest of the article.

 _"The ranger with the animal spirit of the falcon was adopted many years ago. Bowen and his brother, Leon,were separated. The brother is no longer living. Both of them came from the Magical Relam. Bowen was adapted and now known as Thomas "Tommy" James Oliver. Leon was adapted and was known as David Trueheart. The two brothers met, when they were in their teens. However David Trueheart passed a few years later. Tommy is a legend. He was the green mighty morphin ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, the red zeo ranger, and is the black dino thunder ranger. His wife, Kimberly Oliver (the former Kimberly Ann Hart) was the first pink mighty morphin ranger, she was the sky-blue zeo ranger; later, she became the pink zeo ranger, and was the pink dino thunder ranger. Tommy and his wife live in Reefside and are both teachers at Reefside High. Tommy is a science teacher. Kimberly is a PE teacher. Recently, they were mentors to the Dino Thunder Rangers._

 _In the near future, Tommy and Kimberly's animal spirits will play a big part. They will meet an old foe, who has been out to get them for years. The old foe will attack the two, but since the two animal spirits are connected, Tommy will become a falcon; and Kimberly will become a crane. No one will know who they are or what has happened to the two of them. The two will be able to escape Lothor, when he turns almost every former ranger evil. Or bottles them up. Tommy and Kimberly will come to Briarwood, to find out some answers. They will trying to find out how to defeat Lothor and the old foe. But, they will be trying to find out how to become human again._

"Bowen is still out there?" gasped UDonna.

"You mean Tommy," corrected Leanbow.

"He's turned out okay," sobbed UDonna. "I always wondered what would become of him."


	6. Transformation

Tommy and Kimberly were continuing to pack their bags to go to Brairwood. Tommy laid the green blanket on the bed. Kimberly stopped packing.

"Are you okay?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm fine," answered Tommy. "I thought this summer, we'd be going to the beach, the spa, going on trips together, and things like that. I didn't think we'd be going to Brairwood to find the rest of an article."

"It's just going to be the two of us," reminded Kimberly. "We'll be gone for a few days. When we get back, we can do everything that we planned. It looks like it is a beautiful day. Maybe the two of us should go to the beach, before we go."

"Just the two of us?" asked Tommy.

"It will only be the two of us," answered Kimberly. "No one else. We can swim, take a walk, and sit under an umbrella."

"I'd love that!" stated Tommy. "Let's change."

Tommy opened the closet and grabbed his black swimming trunks, a green shirt, and sandals. Kimberly pulled out a pink one piece suit and summer overhalls and took a beach umberella, his green baby blanket, sunscreen, a beach towel, and their sunglasses. Before they left, Tommy told Haley and the others they were going to the beach. Tommy and Kimberly got in his jeep and he drove them to the beach.

When they got to the beach, there weren't many people there. They had the beach to themselves. Tommy found a flyer that said "Ranger Union," and it had the date and time. They had just missed it by two hours.

"We've got the beach to ourselves," said Tommy. "What do you want to do first?"

"Go for a swim," answered Kimberly.

She took off her overalls and put them on the beach towel. Tommy laid his shirt on the and Kimberly got into the water and swam for a few hours. Then they walked along the shore line. It was something they used to do in Angel Grove.

"Glad you missed the reunion?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," admitted Kimberly. "At least we get to spend a day doing something fun, before we leave."

"Where are you going?" asked a familiar voice.

Both Tommy and Kimberly turned around. It was Kat. She was morphed as the purple dino ranger.

"You aren't going anywhere," declared Kat.

She fired a laser at Tommy and Kimberly. They took a hard hit. Both of them got up and Kat left.

"Kim, maybe we should leave," suggested Tommy.

"Good idea," answered Kimberly. "Let's go get our stuff."

They began to walk to take a long walk back to the beach. Tommy and Kimberly had walked about a mile. On their way back they began to go through a change. They noticed that they were getting smaller.

"Tommy, I've just noticed our clothes are a little too big on us," gasped Kimberly.

"I've noticed that too," replied Tommy.

Tommy noticed that Kimberly's neck began to get longer. Her arms began to shrink and wings appeared;and she began to grow a beak. Her legs began to shrink and she began to grow claws. feathers began to appear on her body. Her swimsuit fell off her body. Tommy knew Kimberly had turned into a crane. One thing remained the same. The neck chain with the yellow energem was still around her neck. But, the chain had gotten smaller.

Kimberly noticed that Tommy was a little smaller, than she was. His head got smaller. When it got to a certain size, the face of a falcon appeared. His arms turned into wings. Tommy's legs shrank, and claws appeared. feathers began to appear on his body. His tee shirt and swimming trunks fell to the ground. Kimberly knew Tommy had turned into a falcon. She noticed that the neck chain with the crimson energem was still around his neck. But, the chain was smaller.

How would they tell each other? Both of them knew that the other one was giving them a strange look for some reason.

"Tommy, you look different!" stated Kimberly.

"Kim, I think you look different," replied Tommy.

"Why are why saying this about each other?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, maybe we should look at our reflections in the water," suggested Tommy. "Maybe that will help us understand why we think our appearances has changed."

Tommy stood next to Kimberly. They looked into the water and saw their reelections. Tommy saw that he looked like a falcon. Kimberly saw that a crane was standing in her place.

"Why am I a falcon?!" gasped Tommy.

"I don't know," remarked Kimberly. "Why am I a crane? I look terrible. We can't go to Briarwood like this."

"Beautiful, we have no choice!" interrupted Tommy.

"We can go back to the lab," sobbed Kimberly. "Haley, can do something to turn us back into humans!"

"Beautiful, Haley and the others may not know who we are," admitted Tommy.

"We can tell them!" answered Kimberly angrily.

"Kim, they may not be able to understand us," replied Tommy.

"How come I can understand what you are saying?" yelled Kimberly.

"Because we are both birds," answered Tommy.

"Will we be able to talk to anyone else?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, let me go get something first," replied Tommy. "Then we can find a place to spend the night. It would be strange if someone saw a falcon and a crane on the beach."

"Okay," snapped Kimberly. "Go get what you want. Then I want to find some shelter."

Tommy went back to where the beach umbrella and beach towel was. Their sandals, sunglasses, sunscreen, his green tee shirt, and Kimberly's overalls were laying on the towel. Tommy's green baby blanket was on the towel. He picked it up with his claws, and flew back to Kimberly.

"You wanted that?!" remarked Kimberly.

"Kim, lets go find some shelter," interrupted Tommy. "It's getting late."

They flew around the beach and found a small entrance on cliff. It was big enough for them to fit it. They went inside and it was vacant. At least they found a place to spend the night. Tommy laid the green baby blanket on the ground. Both of them sat down on it. Kimberly demanded to know some answers.

"Will we be able to communicate with the others?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't think so," admitted Tommy. "Before you get upset, please listen to what I have to say. Do you remember when Bulk and Skull got turned into monkeys?"

"Yeah, everyone couldn't understand them," replied Kimberly. "And no one knew where they were."

"I'm afraid that is the position we're in," explained Tommy. "The others will know we were at the beach. But when they find our stuff, they won't know where to look. Even if we saw them, they wouldn't understand us."

"So all I have is you?" snapped Kimberly. "That's it!? Nothing else?!"

"I am afraid so," replied Tommy. "Please don't be like this."

"My life style has changed!" sobbed Kimberly.

"Kim, mine has too," replied Tommy.

"You don't understand," yelled Kimberly. "I'm a bird, I can't wear clothes, and I can't communicate with others. All I have is you!"

"You are all I have too," answered Tommy. "Bulk and Skull were in the same shape, when they were monkeys."

"How did they manage?" asked Kimberly.

"Bulk and Skull are really close," explained Tommy. "That's what got them through it. Beautiful, we're the same way."

"We're not Bulk and Skull!" snapped Kimberly.

"I never said we were," gasped Tommy.

"Then why did you say we were the same way?" asked Kimberly.

"We're both really close like Bulk and Skull," explained Tommy. "They're best friends. That's what I meant to say. Kim, we've been married for nearly nine years."

"I haven't forgotten that," answered Kimberly. "We dated, we eloped, went to the future together, were caught by Ivan, we got back to our time, Kat pulled pranks on us, and we were caught by Ivan twice."

"That is exactly what I've been trying to say to you!" declared Tommy. "We've been through stuff like this before. We got through it."

"We were humans," replied Kimberly. "Now we are birds. It's different."

"Kim, I know," added Tommy. "Please listen. I don't know why this happened to us. It just did. Our friends wouldn't know it was us. Even if we tried to tell them who we were, they wouldn't understand us. Right now, the only person I have is you. You are the only person who knows me. If this had to happen to me, I'm glad it happened to you as well."

"Are you wishing something bad on me?" gasped Kimberly.

"No," replied Tommy. "What I'm saying is that I don't have to suffer like this alone. I have someone with me. If I had to be in the position with someone, I'm glad it was you. Kim, you're my whole life!"

"Tommy, you're my whole life too," answered Kimberly. "We spend all our free time together, we have same work schedule, we are both of on the weekends, we get to spend birthdays and holidays together."

Tommy walked over to Kimberly. He missed having arms and being able to hold her. She was a little bigger than him, at the present time.

"Tommy come over here," stated Kimberly.

He walked over to Kimberly. She raised a wing up and he laid next to her. She put her wing down. Kimberly felt Tommy wrap one of his wings around her legs.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I am now," replied Kimberly. "Thank you, Tommy. You always have a lot of patience with me."

"I'm suppose to," added Tommy. "I've gotten used to it, especially, after we married."

"Do you think the others will find us?" asked Kimberly.

"I hope so," answered Tommy. "In the meantime, we have each other. Let's get some rest and we can head to Briarwood tomorrow."

Both of them laid down on the green blanket. Kimberly still had her wing around Tommy. He still had his wing around her leg. They both fell asleep.


	7. Where Are Kim and DrO?

Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan stayed in the lab with Haley, Billy, and Aisha. It was late and the Olivers weren't home.

"This isn't like Kim and Dr.O," stated Kira. "They should've been back by now."

"Maybe, we should go look for them?" suggested Billy.

All seven of them got in Haley's truck, she drove them to the Reefside beach. It was dark and they had to use flash lights. All of them split up to search for their teachers. Kira was walking around the beach. She noticed there was a beach towel, summer overalls, a green tee, two pairs of sun glasses, two pairs of sandals, a beach umbrella, sun screen.

"I think I found something!" shouted Kira.

The rest of them came running to where Kira was. She showed them what she found.

"That is there stuff," confirmed Haley. "I saw him wearing a green tee shirt. He was carrying all of this stuff."

"Let's keep looking," stated Conner.

All of them continued to look. Billy and Aisha saw foot prints in the sand. They started to follow them. When they got farther along, Aisha saw a pink tank suit and black shorts.

"Everybody, get over here!" shouted Aisha.

Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Haley came over to where Billy and Aisha were.

"What did you find?" asked Haley.

Aisha shined her flash light to show to them Kimberly's pink suit and Tommy's black shorts were laying along the shore line.

"I can't see them doing something like this!" gasped Ethan. "You could get arrested if you aren't dressed decent."

"They didn't leave the beach," confirmed Trent. "Dr.O's jeep is still parked in the parking lot."

"You don't think that someone could have came and took them?" asked Haley.

"That's possible," admitted Billy. "We need to continue searching the beach."

All of them walked around the beach. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were asleep inside the cave the found.

"KIM!"

"DR.O!"

"Tommy, wake up," stated Kimberly. "I think the others may have found us."

Tommy woke up. They noticed it was dark outside. But, they noticed that there were flash lights shining outside. Both of them went out to the beach. They flew, until they saw the group. Both of them landed. They started walking towards the group. Kira and Trent noticed that there were two creatures on the beach.

"There's a falcon and a crane!" gasped Kira.

Conner, Ethan, Haley, Aisha and Billy came up to them. All of them looked at Kira and Trent.

"You called us to just see a falcon and a crane?" asked Ethan.

"It's odd that a falcon and a crane suddenly appeared," stated Trent. "Those are Kim's and Dr. O's animal spirits."

Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"I told you that they'd find us!" remarked Kimberly. "We need to tell them it's us."

"Kim, I've told you that they won't understand us," warned Tommy.

"I'll tell them that it is us," snapped Kimberly "Haley, it's us! You've found us."

"Is that crane trying to tell us something?" asked Aisha.

"It could be Kim and Dr. O," suggested Kira.

"It is likely," added Billy. "But, I been run searches on them all day. The computer keeps saying they aren't in the area. Even if they were turned into a falcon and a crane, the computer would have detected it."

"You have a point," admitted Kira. "Now that I've had time to think about it, Kim wouldn't strip down and leave her clothes laying out in a public place. Niether would Dr. O."

"But, he'd do anything for Kimberly," interrupted Trent. "I still think it could be them. What if somebody attacked them and this is a side effect? Dr.O would be at Kim's side."

"He's right about that," declared Haley. "But, I know Kim and Dr. O wouldn't go out and deliberately hide from us. It just isn't them."

"You're right," replied Trent. "Maybe they were caught by somebody?"

"That I can see happening," stated Haley. "Let's head back."

All of them started walking from Tommy and Kimberly.

"Don't go!" sobbed Kimberly. "It's me and Tommy! Please come back!"

None of them came back. Kimberly looked at Tommy with anger. She couldn't believe that he was right.

"Kim, I am sorry," apologized Tommy. "I was hoping they'd recognize us."

"But, they didn't," answered Kimberly.

"Kim, let's go back to our resting place," suggested Tommy.

Tommy and Kimberly went back to their resting place. Both of them laid down on the green baby blanket.

"Tommy, I wish I listened to you," sobbed Kimberly. "You knew they wouldn't know us and we couldn't communicate with them."

"But, you didn't want to give up hope," replied Tommy.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"I guess get used to be a falcon and a crane," admitted Tommy. "We are going to have to adjust to this change, until we can become humans again."

"Are you saying, we're going to have to eat bird seed or bugs, take our baths in bird baths, build nests, and go without clothes?" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes, beautiful," answered Tommy.

"What if we become humans again, and we are out in the open?" sobbed Kimberly.

"Is that why you've been so upset?" asked Tommy.

Kimberly nodded her head.

"Kim, remember when Kat stole our clothes when we were in the locker room?" asked Tommy. "We were taking a shower. Remember we had to keep towels wrapped around us? Do you remember when we were in the tunnel, when we were captured by Ivan and Kat? Do you remember that all you had to wear was a mini tub top and a mini skirt and all I had was a loincloth."

"I don't need you to remind me of our most embarrassing moments," remarked Kimberly.

"Kim, please don't tell me you forgot what I did," gasped Tommy. "Do you remember how we had to spend a cold night in a locker room?"

"You had a camping bed hid in a locker," replied Kimberly. "You had blankets too. It was a cold night, so we had to take off our towels. We had to put them on the blankets, so we'd be warmer. It was colder because there wasn't anything on my body. Tommy, you held me that whole night."

"I knew you remembered that," said Tommy. "Do you remember what I did when your worn out jungle out fit was worn out and it got caught on a rock and fell off your body?"

"You did something that was embarrassing, just for me," replied Kimberly. "You had several holes in the loincloth. You put one of the holes near a sharp rock, and you purposely let the rock tear of the loincloth off your body. That night you found sacks and a green piece off cloth. We sat on the sacks and we wrapped the green cloth around us. The next morning you made yourself an outfit. You used a sack. You made my a dress out of the green cloth."

"I knew you wouldn't forget that!" stated Tommy. "And I'll do the same thing again. I'd make you something to wear."

Kimberly put her wing around Tommy. He knew she understood what he was telling her. She knew he'd protect her.

"For now I guess it is just us," admitted Kimberly. "And no one else. We're both on our own."

"You mean it's just going to be me and you," joked Tommy. "And no one else. You said you wanted us to spend the summer alone. With only me, and no one else."

"I guess I did," laughed Kimberly. "Well, at least I've got you. It probably won't be so bad."

"If the others couldn't detect us, that means the villains can't either," gasped Tommy. "We'll make it to Briarwood. If the anyone sees us, they won't know us."


	8. Trip to Briarwood

Tommy and Kimberly woke up the following morning. They began to fly to Briarwood. Tommy picked up the green baby blanket in his claw, before they left. The dino thunder rangers, Haley, Billy and Aisha spent the night in Tommy and Kimberly's house. They had sleeping bags all over the living room. Early that morning, they went straight to the lab. Haley turned on the computer, scanners, and monitors.

"Are there any rangers left?" asked Aisha.

"Carter, Dana, Ryan, Zane, Andros, and Ashley went to the reunion," revealed Billy. "I told them about the purple ranger attacking Tommy and Kim. The reunion didn't last no time. Everyone there was turned evil or bottled up."

"How do you know?" asked Kira.

"Carter and Dana Grayson told me," replied Billy. "They were the only ones who escaped. Since Andros, Ashley, and Zane were captured, they don't have a way to contact the lost galaxy rangers."

"I thought Zane married Karone," stated Aisha. "I know Andros is her bother. And Ashley is her sister-in-law."

"You're correct," replied Billy. "But, Karone had to go to Mirioni to help the lost galaxy rangers on mission. Dana and Carter don't have any idea how to reach Karone or the galaxy rangers. Dana said all of the Ninja Storm Rangers were bottled up."

"Were there any rangers turned evil?" asked Kira.

"I just know that most of teams were bottled up," answered Billy. " They said that Jason, Zach, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Justin were turned evil. Niether one of them knew who else was turned evil. But, they said they had a feeling there was more."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were flying to Briarwood. They both enjoyed flying, it was quiet an experience for them.

"Do you think anyone will believe us, if we become human again?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," replied Kimberly. "How long do you think it will take until we are at Briarwood?"

"I think we are almost there?" answered Tommy. "I've hear Briarwood has a huge forest."

"The sky is dark," gasped Kimberly. "I think a storm is about to take place."

"We need to hurry up and get there," replied Tommy.

In the meantime, UDonna and Leanbow saw the Xenotome light up. They quickly ran to it. It showed a picture of a falcon and crane flying to Briarwood. The falcon had a green baby blanket in its claws. Both of birds were traveling in the rain.

"Is that Bowen?" asked UDonna.

"Yes," replied Leonbow. "You remember what we read before?"

They heard a loud sound of thunder. It began to start pouring down rain. They could hear the rain from the inside of their home.

"The wind is strong," gasped UDonna. "It may be too strong for them to travel in."

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Leanbow.

"Maybe I could use a spell from the Xenotome," suggested Clare. "I could bring them here."

"When did you get here?" asked UDonna.

"Just now," answered Clare. "I teleported from the shop. I was visiting with Chip, Xander, and Vida. Nick and Madison just left to go on a trip."

Clare went to the Xenotome and read a spell. When she was done a falcon and a crane were laying in the room. The falcon still had a green baby blanket in its claws.

"Is that Bowen?" sobbed UDonna. "I mean Tommy?"

"I believe it is," answered Leanbow.

"You finally found Bowen?" gasped Clare.

"Yes, we found an article on a falcon and a crane. It told who they were," replied Leanbow.

"Who's the crane?" asked Clare.

"That's Tommy's spouse," answered UDonna. "Her name is Kimberly."

Clare walked over to the two birds and picked them up. She wrapped the two of them in the green blanket. Clare laid them down on the couch.

"They look really weak and tired," explained Clare. "I read in the Xenotome that no one can communicate with the falcon and the crane. They can only communicate with each other. UDonna, I have just read in the Xenotome, that they saw the blue and yellow mighty morphin ranger, four of the dino thunder rangers, and Haley, after they were turned into a falcon and a crane. Trent and Kira had an idea it was them, but the rest of the team, didn't believe them. The others talked to Kira and Trent and told them it wasn't them."

"Maybe I can look in the Xenotome to see if I can find something that will make them be able to contact with humans," stated UDonna.

She walked over to the Xenotome and began to look through it. She found a spell in the book and read it out load.

"They should be able to communicate with us now," declared UDonna.

"Can you find a spell that will make them humans again?" asked Clare.

"I don't want to do everything at one time," explained UDonna. "They will already stunned when they wake. He is going to learn who he truly was. Both of them will be able to communicate with us."


	9. Meeting UDonna and Leanbow Part 1

A few hours later, Tommy and Kimberly began to wake up. They both noticed they wrapped in Tommy's green baby blanket. Both of them were still weak from injuries from the storm. Tommy noticed they were laying on a couch. UDonna, Leanbow, and Clare headed over to them.

"I heard you've came to hear the rest of the article on the falcon and the crane," explained UDonna. "You have came to the right place. We've done some magic so you two can communicate with us."

"Can you show us the rest of the article?" asked Kimberly.

"Sure," answered UDonna.

UDonna brought the book over to Tommy and Kimberly. Both of them began to read the article.

 _"Several years ago, Zordon, of Eltar came to city of Angel Grove. His assistant Alpha5 came with him. In 1993, he chose five teenagers to become the first team of power rangers. There was a red, yellow, blue, black, and pink ranger. Later on, a green ranger joined the team. The green ranger was also a teenager from Angel Grove. He was under a spell by Rita Repulsa to be an evil ranger. The rangers were able to free him. He joined their team. Later on he lost his powers and became the white ranger. He became the leader of the team."_

 _"In 1995, the rangers met a villain that was powerful. His name was Ivan Ooze. He striped them on of their powers. They had to go search for the great power on Pheados. Everyone who tried to find it before, perished and were never seen again. The six teens meet Ducela, who helped them get their animal spirits. The red ranger had the animal spirit of the ape, the blue ranger had the animal spirit of the wolf, the yellow ranger had the animal spirit of the bear, the black ranger had the animal spirit of the frog, the pink ranger had the animal spirit of the crane, and the white ranger had the animal spirit of the falcon._

 _The rangers fought Ivan and destroyed him. But, it was only a fake. The real Ivan was hiding on Onyx. When the time was right, he came to Angel Grove. He dated the pink ranger's mother. He wanted to take the pink ranger and her mother to Paris. The pink ranger and the white ranger were best friends. They were also dating. The French painter, took the pink ranger to Paris. She ran away and returned to Angel Grove, when she learned Ivan Ooze was the French Painter._

 _The pink ranger went to the white ranger's home. They found a yellow and crimson energem in the command center. The pink and white ranger had to go the year 2015 to fight with a new team of rangers, known as "the Dino Charge Rangers," it was the first team that did not have a yellow ranger. Before the pink and white ranger went to the future, the white ranger eloped with his best friend._

 _Zordon and Alpha created clones of the pink and white rangers to protect them in the present day. They didn't want the other rangers to know had happened to them. He was also trying to protect the pink ranger from Ivan. However, Ivan found them in the future. The two rangers were in a warehouse in Clover Town, for a few days. They went through a lot._

 _The Dino Charge Rangers rescued the two rangers and sent them back to their own time. When they came back to their own time, it was nearly a year later. A lot had changed. The pink ranger's clone went to Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games. The original pink ranger became the sky blue ranger, since someone else was already the pink ranger. The white ranger became the red ranger. The new pink ranger was jealous because the skyblue ranger and red ranger were married. She never had a chance with him. Many pranks were pulled on them. The new pink ranger helped Ivan catch the two rangers. They were on Phaedos for nearly a week. But, the dino charge rangers, came to 1996. They helped the Zeo rangers locate the two missing rangers. The pink ranger gave up her power on her own will. The original pink ranger was the pink Zeo ranger._

 _The pink ranger was caught by the first pink zeo ranger and Ivan Ooze. They erased her memories, hoping she'd destroy her own team and her spouse. But, the zeo rangers were able to help her regain her memories. The dino charge rangers destroyed Ivan, once and for all._

 _"Two of the animals spirits are connected. They are the falcon and the crane. They "Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady", of the sky. The Falcon and the crane, share the same heart, soul, and heart, even though they have two separate bodies. The original rangers passed their powers to other, so they could move on to other opportunities. But, the rangers still kept their animal spirits. The Ape, Wolf, Bear, Frog, Crane, and Falcon are very powerful. However, the falcon and the crane are the most powerful. The falcon and the crane are soul mates and are bonded together. They may have power of their own, but they can also get part of their power from their soul mate. Both the falcon and the crane can look into each other's heart and mind."_

 _"The ranger with the animal spirit of the falcon was adopted many years ago. Bowen and his brother, Leon,were separated. The brother is no longer living. Both of them came from the Magical Relam. Bowen was adapted and is now known as Thomas "Tommy" James Oliver. Leon was adapted and was known as David Trueheart. The two brothers met, when they were in their teens. However David Trueheart passed a few years later. Tommy is a legend. He was the green mighty morphin ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, the red zeo ranger, and is the black dino thunder ranger. His wife, Kimberly Oliver (the former Kimberly Ann Hart) was the first pink mighty morphin ranger, she was the sky-blue zeo ranger; later, she became the pink zeo ranger, and is the pink dino thunder ranger. Tommy and his wife live in Reefside and are both teachers at Reefside High. Tommy is a science teacher. Kimberly is a PE teacher. Recently, they were mentors to the Dino Thunder Rangers._

 _In the near future, Tommy and Kimberly's animal spirits will play a big part. They will meet an old foe, who has been out to get them for years. The old foe will attack the two, but since the two animal spirits are connected, Tommy will become a falcon; and Kimberly will become a crane. No one will know who they are or what has happened to the two of them. The two will be able to escape Lothor, when he turns almost every former ranger evil. Or bottles them up. Tommy and Kimberly will come to Briarwood, to find out some answers. They will trying to find out how to defeat Lothor and the old foe. But, they will be trying to find out how to become human again."_

"So, we've just found the rest of the article?!" gasped Kimberly. "The article was all about Tommy and me. We were turned into a falcon and a crane to escape Lother. We are here to find out how to defeat Lothor and become humans again. And we've just found Tommy's real parents."

Kimberly fainted. UDonna was stunned when Kimberly fainted. She wasn't expecting that.

"Is she okay?" asked UDonna.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "She fainted when I was the white ranger, when I cut my hair and spiked it, when I was turned into a toad and she kissed me. After she kissed me, I became a human again. I've lost track of how many times she has done this, it has happened a lot of the years."


	10. Meeting UDonna and Leanbow Part 2

"I can believe I've found you, Bowen," cried UDonna. "We've search for you and your brother for years."

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"Maybe we should wake her up first," replied UDonna.

Tommy walked over to Kimberly. He wasn't able to lift her, since he had wings. He looked at UDonna.

"How do I wake her up?" asked Tommy.

UDonna shook Kimberly and she began to wake up. Tommy was at her side.

"I must be dreaming," said Kimberly. "We heard the rest of the article and it is about us."

"Kim, it is true," added Tommy. "You weren't dreaming. UDonna was just going to tell me about what happened all those years ago, when me and my brother were adopted."

"He wanted you to be awake, when I told him," explained UDonna.

"Where are we now?" asked Kimberly.

"You're in Rootcore," answered Clare.

Tommy and Kimberly sat on the couch with UDonna, Leanbow, and Clare.

"Your brother was a little older than you," explained UDonna. "Years ago, this dimension was magical. But, darkness began to take place. Your father and I didn't think it would be safe for you to be around a battle."

"There was a battle?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," replied UDonna. "So, we gave you and your brother to a friend and told him to get you to safety. Your brother was a year old and you were about three months old. We don't know how you got separated. Anyway, during the battle five warriors fought to bring peace to this realm. They took the battle underground. The gates were locked behind them and they had to suffer a horrible fate. People forgot about the battle over the years. Your father was made into Koragg. He was evil for awhile. When we first met a group of five teens, he stole my powers. I was the white mystic force ranger."

"How did he become good again?" asked Tommy.

Leanbow and UDonna explained to them about the Mystic Force rangers. They Tommy and Kimberly about the rangers and what they were like. They told them about Fireheart and Jenji. And they also talked about being betrayed by Calindor betraying them. Clare told them Daggeron was turned into a frog. She mentioned that Daggeron saved Madison, while he was a frog. Then she talked about Madison kissing the frog, and Daggeron appearing in the frogs place.

"I read in the book, that you were a green ranger," stated UDonna. "Then a white ranger, then a crimson ranger, then a red ranger, and now a black ranger."

"It's true," replied Tommy. "But, I moved to Angel Grove shortly after the year started. I met my friends after I beat Jason (the original red ranger) in a karate match. The next day I met Kim. She invited me to hang out with her and her friends after school. It never happened, because Rita made me the evil green ranger. My friends never gave up on me. They freed me from the spell and I joined the team."

"How did you get close to Kimberly?" asked Clare. "I read that you dated her."

"We were on the same team," replied Kimberly. "He did a lot for me, before we dated. It took him awhile to ask me out. He fixed my float, when putties attacked it."

"You forgot to mention the day about the day you had bad luck and met the samurai fan man," interrupted Tommy. "It was a day when you woke up and fell out of bed. You knocked your lamp over, broke a mirror, your dress was burned, and you came to school with a broken umbrella. I forgot to mention you were soaked. Bulk and Skull were harassing you, until I made them leave. I walked you home. We met the samurai fan man. He bottled you up, and I got hurt. The rangers had to rescue you.

"I thought I told you to never mention that incident ever again," gasped Kimberly.

"We finally kissed,after I lost my powers due to a green candle," confirmed Tommy. "You agreed to go out with me. My green ranger powers were restored for a while. We went on a double date with Zach and Angela. He gave her oyster ear rings. And everyone was turned into statues, but Zack and me. You wrote me a song, when I was loosing my powers as the green ranger. You fainted when I was the white ranger. Shortly after I became the white ranger, we went on a date. Zedd turned your mother's purse and Trini's lipstick into monsters. We were trapped in a story book, that I bought you. One time I got you something for your garden, and you went back in time."

Kimberly's face turned red. She dreamed that Tommy would talk about the oyster earrings, her fainting when he became the white ranger, and being trapped in a storybook.

"I read in the article that she was taken to Paris," stated Clare. "I saw that she ran away and came back to Angel Grove."

"Ivan said he'd take me to Paris," explained Tommy. "It never happened. But, Kim ran away and came back to Angel Grove. It was pouring down rain that night. She walked all the way to my house from the air port."

"I didn't have any other way to get there," remarked Kimberly. "Then you told your parents we were rangers. Do they know about the energems?"

"We read about that in the article," answered UDonna. "And how you eloped. We know how you escaped from Ivan in the future."

"I read that there was a girl who pulled pranks on you," stated Clare.

"There was," answered Tommy. "She pulled a lot of pranks on us. The girl came into our locker room and hid our clothes, while we were taking a shower. We spent the whole day wrapped in towels, and spent the night in a locker room. She pulled another prank on us. The girl locked us in a closet and prevented us from being in a swim match, she locked Kim in a bathroom and turned me into a toad. She locked us in my uncle's cabin on Christmas. During the prom she helped Ivan catch us. We were taken to the jungle. The girl and Ivan made us wear jungle clothes. I had to wear a loincloth and Kim had to wear a mini skirt, and mini tube top."

Kimberly's face turned red again and she fainted again. Everybody was shocked. They didn't expect her to faint twice.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" asked Tommy.

"I saw something in the Xenotome," interrupted Clare. "If he kisses her, the become human again."

"Do you have anything for us to wear?" asked Tommy.

UDonna went to a closet and got out two white bathrobes. She handed them to Tommy.

" I think she has been through a lot today," warned UDonna. "There's a hot spring out spring outside. It has a tall fence around it. So, you will have privacy. I think both of you need some time to yourselves."

UDonna picked Kimberly up and carried her outside. Tommy followed her to the hot spring. When they got outside, Clare came outside and laid the two robes on the ground. UDonna placed Kimberly next to the hot tub. Clare went back inside.

"I'll leave, so you have some alone time with Kimberly," said UDonna.


	11. Meeting UDonna and Leanbow Part 3

UDonna left the hot spring and shut the gate behind her. The robes were laying at the side of the hot spring. Tommy walked over to where Kimberly was laying. He bent down and kissed her. Tommy was standing in the falcon's place. Kimberly was still laying in the cranes place. Tommy picked her up and walked into the hot spring. He sat her down, then he took a seat next to her. Tommy put an arm around her. It was something that he wasn't able to do for awhile. The water was warm and relaxing. It came up to their shoulders.

Kimberly wasn't awake yet. Tommy kissed her again. Kimberly slowly began to wake up. She felt her hair touching her bare shoulders. Kimberly felt an arm wrapped around her. She saw her reflection in the water and saw she was human again. She instantly knew Tommy was next to her.

"Tommy, what happened?" asked Kimberly. "How did we become humans again?"

"Clare found something in the Xenotome," replied Tommy. "She read if we kissed, we'd be humans again."

"Did they see you kiss me? Did they see us, when we became humans again?" Do we have anything to wear?" asked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, no one saw me kiss you," reassured Tommy. "I waited until everyone was gone. We have two bathrobes at the side of the hot spring, that we can put on, when we are ready to go back in. When we became humans again, you were still asleep. So, carried you into the hot spring. I sat you down. Then I sat down beside you."

Tommy didn't know how to react around her. She had fainted twice. He knew that he embarrassed her, but he didn't mean to.

"Tommy, why did you tell them about those embarrassing things?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," replied Tommy. "I just did."

"Are you going to tell them anything else about us?" questioned Kimberly. "You promised that you wouldn't talk about those events."

"I've just met them," explained Tommy. "I wanted to get to know them. I don't have David anymore."

"Are you saying that they are going to take my place?" sobbed Kimberly.

"Kim, I don't know where you got that idea," gasped Tommy. "What made you think that?"

"My father leaving," explained Kimberly. "Then he got back with me mother. They are together one minute and the next they aren't. My father didn't like the fact that we eloped and won't come around."

"Does Caroline feel the same way?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," sobbed Kimberly.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He never knew that about her parents.

"Just because your parents cut you out of their life, doesn't mean I will," reassured Tommy. "Kim, when we first met I knew you were the prefect girl. I didn't want anyone else, but you. When you asked me to come hang out with you and your friends, I was thrilled. Every time, I moved around no one did something like that for me. When I became the evil green ranger, a part of me wondered if you'd ever give me a chance."

"You never said that before," gasped Kimberly.

"I didn't think there was no need," replied Tommy. "I thought you already knew that. At school, you became my closet friend. I just never told anyone on the team that. Don't you remember our college years? We shared the same dorm, we sat together in class, had lunch together, and studied together."

"We took a semester off, while we were working on our master's degree," reminded Kimberly.

"You couldn't help being sick and having to have the surgery. It was shocking that you had hysterectomy at such a young age," admitted Tommy. "It hurt when that happened. I was relieved you were okay. Do you remember what happened when you came out of surgery."

"You were in my room," answered Kimberly. "When I came in, you asked the doctor if you could sit on the bed with me. Once he said it was okay, you sat on the bed. Do you remember how we coped when we lost Trini and your brother?"

"When my parents went to work, we'd go to attic and stay there for awhile," replied Tommy. "We'd sit in the corner and we'd cry. Then we would talk about the good memories we had of them. Sometimes we'd laugh."

"When you were in stuck in your ranger suit, I took time off to sit with you in the basement," added Kimberly.

"Kim, just because I found them doesn't mean I'm going to throw you away," reassured Tommy. "If they won't accept you, I won't have anything to do with them."

"Are you serious?" asked Kimberly.

"I am very seriously," answered Tommy.

He felt Kimberly wrap her arm around him. He felt her arms against his bare chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kimberly.

They both stretched out in the hot spring. The water was so warm and was making their weak muscles feel better. After three hours had passed, they got out of the hot spring and put their robes on. They went back inside.


	12. Meeting UDonna and Leanbow Part 4

Tommy and Kimberly went back into Rootcore. UDonna and Leanbow saw Tommy for the first time, in over twenty years. They thought he looked a lot like his father.

"Is that the girl that was mentioned in the article?" asked Clare.

"Yes," answered UDonna. "She is now Tommy's wife."

"She is so pretty," gasped Clare.

"He tells me that all time," remarked Kimberly. "But, he calls me "Beautiful", a lot. That's a nickname he gave me, when we were dating."

"She is really into fashion," stated Tommy. "We go shopping all the time. I used to hate it, but I enjoy it now. She teaches PE. Before school started last year, we had to do a lot of shopping. She had to buy clothes to teach PE in, she bought all kinds of outfits, and shoes. I just bought jeans, khakis, shirts, tees, and ties."

Clare waved her wand. Kimberly was now wearing a sleeveless pink dress. It was knee length and had white polka dot on it. She also had on black ankle strap sandals. Tommy was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Both of them were pleased with their clothes.

"When can we head back?" asked Tommy.

"The Xenotome will let us know," replied Clare. "Right now, it isn't safe. Lother is still searching for all of the rangers. When you go back, we will have to turn you back into a falcon and a crane."

"Can Kim and I do some stuff together, before we go back?" asked Tommy.

"I don't see why not," replied Leanbow. "There's a mall in town. It is not to far from here."

Clare waved her wand and Tommy's wallet appeared in his hand.

"While, we're on the subject, how will we become a falcon and a crane again?" asked Kimberly.

"You'll meet the mystic mother and father and they will do it," answered UDonna. "You will still be able to communicate with each other and us, no one will know who you are or be able to detect you."

"There is a cruise taking place," stated Clare. "You go enter at the mall. The winner gets to go on a five day cruise. Everything is paid for and it is only for two people."

When they walked in there was description about the cruise. Anyone could enter. They just had to write their name and contact info and put their name in for a drawing. Whoever's name was drawn out was the winner. The winner got to bring a guest with them on the cruise. They'd have a spas, candle light dinners each night, pools and work out rooms, tanning booths, gift shops etc.

Tommy and Kimberly went to the mall. He knew that they'd be buying several outfits. Tommy purchase a pair of khaki pants, a black tee shirt, a pair of black track pants and a black athletic shirt, green swimming shorts, a black suit, white shirt, and green tie, a pair of black pajamas, and a pair of dress shoes, and a pair of tennis shoes. Kimberly purchased a pink tee and khaki capris, a pair of blush pink track pants, and a matching blush pink athletic shirt, a pink strapless one piece tanksuit, a pink cover up beach dress, a pink strapless floral glitter ball gown dress, a pair of pink heels and a pair tennis shoes, and a pink night gown.

Kimberly wanted to go on the cruise so bad. School had only been out for a week, and they had been search for an article on the falcon and a crane. So she entered her name in for the drawing. Within the next few minutes, the winner was announced. It was Kimberly Oliver. She fainted, when she found that she won.

It didn't surprise Tommy that she fainted. He quickly collected their tickets and woke her up. She was still stunned that they won. The had to be on the within an hour, so UDonna and Leanbow took them to the boat. They watched the boat take off.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked UDonna.

"They will be going to the Mystic Mother and Father," replied Leanbow. "They were once known as Rita and Zedd."

"Tommy and Kim used to fight them," stated UDonna. "If we told them the truth the wouldn't go. Clare did some magic to make sure that they won. Then she did magic to make the cruise ship to go the mystic mother and father. Everyone on the ship are people that Clare created."


	13. The Cruise Part 1

Tommy and Kimberly walked around on the ship. It was huge and they didn't have to wait in line for anything. They went into their cabin. It had a King size bed, a huge bathroom, with a shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub. There was a huge TV and they could have their meal brought to them.

"Tommy, for the next five day, it's just the two of us," stated Kimberly. "We finally get to do something that we wanted. We have the ship all to ourselves."

"What do you want to do first?" asked Tommy.

"You probably wouldn't want to go to the spas, right away," said Kimberly.

"Why don't we take a bath in the Jacuzzi," suggested Tommy. "Then we could have our meals brought to us."

"I love the idea," replied Kimberly.

Meanwhile, the dino thunder rangers, Aisha, Billy and Haley were trying to track Tommy and Kimberly's location. They final found a trace.

"Where are they?" asked Trent.

"Somewhere near the beach," stated Haley.

"Do you think they were the birds that we saw?" asked Kira.

"I believe so," answered Haley. "It doesn't say if they are humans or birds."

"Do you want us to go check it out?" asked Conner.

"Good idea," replied Haley. "The four of you go. Aisha, Billy, and I will stay here."

The four rangers left the lab.

"Do you think they've found the rest of the article?" asked Billy.

"I hope so," replied Aisha.

"At this point I don't have any idea," admitted Haley. "If they were in Brairwood, I wouldn't know."

"Why?" asked Billy.

"For the past few days, all the signals from Brairwood are blocked," stated Haley.

"Maybe because they were in Briarwood," gasped Aisha.

"Now that I think about it, you are correct!" cried Haley. "Go tell the other rangers. Do it quickly!"

Billy and Aisha left the lab. Haley turned on the monitors and scanners. She was able to pull an image up on the beach. Haley saw the four dino rangers meeting Lothor. He opened a bottle and they were sucked in. Haley tried to contact Billy and Aisha. But, she wasn't able to. She watched on the screen, as Lothor bottled them up.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in bed. They had finished eating the sausage pizza, that they ordered. Kimberly was in her pink night gown and Tommy was in his set of black pajamas. They were watching Alice in Wonderland.

"I never thought we'd never get to lay in bed and watch movies again," stated Tommy.

"I thought the same thing," replied Kimberly. "We've been through a lot."

"It's only been about two or three days," joked Tommy.

"Still, you can't keep from wondering?" asked Kimberly.

"I wasn't worried that much," admitted Tommy.

"How could you say that?" gasped Kimberly. "We were birds, had to find shelter, no fashion trends, had to find our own food, and we could only communicate with each other."

"Kim, when you've been to several different schools over the years, and you don't make many friends," explained Tommy. "Some promise to keep in touch and they don't. I've been to a different elementary school every year. When I came to Angel Grove, I got to make that my home. I met a lot of my friends, my best friend and the girl I married. I met my brother and lost him a few years later. You've been in my life since we were freshmen. Both of us have been rangers several times, we get to spend the holidays together, birthdays together, we ride to school everyday together, we grade papers together, we have the same work schedule, and we are both off on weekends and in the summers."

"Tommy, I've was fortunate to go to school with my classmates all through school," replied Kimberly. "My life was prefect. I was an only child. I did gymnastics and was a cheerleader. I went shopping with friends every day. I always had the best clothes and had a lot of friends. I got to go to nail salon every week. I met the boy I married. We were rangers together and we went to the best college. We both have good paying jobs."

She looked at Tommy and realized that she forgot something.

"I forgot mention the only hard knocks that I've had, was when my father left, when Jason, Trini and Zack left for the peace conference. My father breaking up with my step mother. My mother almost marrying Ivan Ooze. My parents getting back together. But, we forget they are together one minute and the next they aren't. When I got sick and we found out we couldn't have kids, and when we lost Trini," added Kimberly.

"Some of those we went through together," confirmed Tommy. "We just found my parents. I don't much about them. They seem like they want us in their lives. But, I know for certain I'll always have you."

He noticed Kimberly was getting tired, so he didn't say anymore to her. Tommy figured it would do much good. One thing that he didn't understand about Kimberly was that looks, clothes, fashion, being popular in school, etc. was a big deal to her.


	14. The Cruise Part 2

The following morning Tommy and Kimberly woke up and got dressed. Tommy wanted to go to the work out room, but Kimberly wanted to go the spa and the tanning bed. Tommy put on his athletic outfit. Kimberly put on her strapless pink suit and beach cover up dress. Tommy went to the work out room to do karate. When Kimberly wanted to look good, so she went to the spa. While she was at the spa, she went to the nail salon, got a manicure, a pedicure, a massage, went to the beauty shop and went to the tanning bed.

Towards the end of the day, Kimberly was done with spa. She decided to go the pool. Tommy was already there. He was in a white tee and black shorts. It looked like he had been there for a while.

"I've been waiting for hours," stated Tommy. "You've been at the spa all day? What did you do?"

"Nail salon, manicure, pedicure, massage, beauty shop, and went to the tanning bed," replied Kimberly.

"Don't you think that you've over done?" asked Tommy. "I like the way you look. You don't have nothing to prove to me."

"I have to prove it to myself," remarked Kimberly. "I had to prove it to the cheerleading squad, and to my father and step mother. Since Caroline and Phil are back together."

"Kim they have an on and off relationship," confirmed Tommy.

"I've done it for years," interrupted Kimberly. "Phil always said I had to be in pageants. I never won though. He got mad over that. He entered me in every pageant there was. I had to have the perfect figure and the best clothes. In cheerleading, I had to have the prefect body. In school, I had to get fashion magazines, to know who to dress."

"You don't have to do that anymore," reassured Tommy. "We've been married for almost nine years. Beautiful, you don't have to worry about those things anymore."

"Tommy, you wouldn't understand," answered Kimberly. "Just like it is hard for me to understand why it was so hard on you, when you met new people every year."

"Kim, it's hard to understand and explain," replied Tommy. "Let's spend the rest of the day at pool. Tomorrow, we can go to all of the formal stuff. We can have the candle light dinner."

"Tommy, there is only one problem," stated Kimberly. "The candle light dinner is only offered tonight only."

Tommy got out of the pool.

"I'll go change into my tux," stated Tommy. "You better go get your dress on."

They went back to their cabin. Tommy changed into a black tux, a white shirt, and green tie. Kimberly went into the bathroom and changed. She put on her pink strapless floral glitter ball gown dress. She put on her make-up, and pink heels. Her hair was still twisted into a bun. Kimberly walked out of the bathroom. Tommy was shocked that she went to that much trouble.

"What do you think?" asked Kimberly.

"I think you look pretty," answered Tommy.

They left their cabin. The boat had stopped. All of the workers were telling Tommy and Kim that they had to get off the ship. So, they got off the ship and saw there was only one building on the island. Both of them started to enter the building. It was completely white. They walked down the hall and saw a woman dressed in white and a man dressed in sliver. The woman's face looked familiar.

"Tommy, who is that?" asked Kimberly. "It looks like Rita."

"It could be," answered Tommy. "Let me do the talking."

They walked up to the mystic mother and father.

"I've heard of a mystic mother and father," stated Tommy. "My spouse and I went to Briarwood to find the rest of an article about a falcon and a crane. On the way, we were turned into a falcon and a crane. No one knew us and we could only communicate with each other. We met my biological parents. They are UDonna and wife and I were both rangers before. My animal spirit is the falcon and Kim's animal spirit is the crane. We were turned back into humans again. But, we were told we have to become a falcon and a crane again."

"You were two of the original rangers," stated the mystic mother. "The falcon and the crane will prevent Lothor from being able to detect you, during hard difficult times through out your journey."

"You've fought well," added the mystic father. "We've known you for years."

"That's impossible," replied Kimberly.

"It is possible," said the mystic mother. "I used to be known as Rita and he was known as Zedd."

"Tommy, don't trust them," begged Kimberly.

"Let's see what they have to say," answered Tommy.

"You are good now?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," stated Zedd. "Are you ready to continue on with your journey?"

"Yes," replied Tommy.

"What about you?" asked Rita.

"I don't trust you," yelled Kimberly. "You are just trying to trick us. Do you realize what you'll be doing, when we become birds again? We'll look like regular birds, we can only communicate with each other, find our own food and shelter, no one will know us or where we are!"

UDonna appeared. She looked relaxed.

"Rita and Zedd are now good," explained UDonna. "When Zordon's tube was shattered Rita, Zedd, Astoronema, and Divatox became good. They are trust worthy."

"Are these the people mentioned in the legend?" asked Zedd.

"Yes," replied UDonna.

"I want to make sure," stated Rita. "Since the pink ranger doesn't like the life as bird, we can show her what it is like being in that position as a human."

Rita and Zedd waved their staffs. Tommy and Kimberly left.

"We're going to see how the do on a deserted island," stated Zedd.


	15. The Island

Tommy and Kimberly were laying on a beach. Tommy was the first one to wake up. He realized that they were going to have to rough it. They were going to have to find their own shelter, make their own clothes, find water that they could drink, eat plants, until they could fish or hunt, build fires, avoid dangerous creatures, and deal with all kinds weather. He got up and saw there was a lot of grass laying on the beach. There were also two pink shells, and several pieces of cords.

Tommy began to make two grass skirts and a shell top for Kimberly. He worked on Kimberly's first, since he knew she'd freak. He put a hole at the top of each shell and two holes on each side. Tommy strung the cord in the holes. She'd be able to tie the cord around her neck and back. Then he made the two grass skirts.

Kimberly began to wake up. She noticed her hair was down and she wasn't in her fancy formal attire. Kimberly saw Tommy was wearing a grass skirt and he was bringing her a grass skirt and shell top. Kimberly quickly put them on.

"Where are we?"

"Kim,I don't know?"

"How are we going to get off of this island? How are we going to survive?"

"Kim, I don't know how long we'll be here. To survive we'll have find our own food, shelter, water, make our own clothes, survive all kinds of weather, and avoid dangerous creatures."

Tommy walked over to Kimberly. He wanted to hug her and give her some comfort. But, she pushed him away.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You always think you have to protect me!"

"Kim, that's not true."

"You always seem to treat me like I'm a baby."

"Kim, that's not true."

"I just wish you'd let me have my own freedom once and a while!"

"I wish that you wouldn't try to have the best of everything."

"Tommy, you don't know anything. I have to have the prefect figure and the best clothes for a reason! I guess I've never told you. Phil and Caroline used to have arguments all the time. Mostly because they couldn't get a long. The other reason was because she though he wanting me to look a certain way. She told him that he was making a mistake. Caroline told him that he was going to cause him to make me think that I had to look a certain way, so people would like me. Guess what he did? He walked out and they filed for a divorce. Phil got remarried. His new wife didn't want him to have anything to do with his old family. He didn't get along with his second wife. They divorced and he went back to Caroline. They can't get along. She wants him back and she was willing to give up everything, so he'd take her back! I've never gave up on trying to look a certain way or have the best clothes. I have to do it, or I could loose what I now."

"Kim, I wish you could understand where I'm coming from. I went to several elementary schools. I met several people and made several friends. But, I didn't get to stay with them. My father was in the military, and he was moved around a lot. Some said they'd keep in touch. They never did. Every year, I had start all over. Finally in high school, my father retired from the military. He wanted me to be able to attend the same high school every year. I thought you understood where I was coming from. I had a group of friends that accepted me and made me part of their group. I met my best friend that way. Jason, Trini, and Zack, left to go to the peace conference. We didn't hear from them much. Then we had to fight Ivan again. And we've been through a lot in these past seven years."

Before Tommy could say anymore, Kimberly had stormed off into the jungle. For a few minutes, he thought she was going to come back. She probably needed time to get her temper under control.


	16. Tommy's Best Friend

Tommy waited out on the beach, for Kimberly to come out of the jungle. He was hoping her temper was under control and everything would be okay. The few minutes turned into a long period of time.

"I hope she's okay," Tommy told himself. "Maybe I should go look for her. But, she'd say I was treating her like a child. I had better wait."

Tommy began to think about what she said. He began to remember some of the things she had done in the past.

Flash Back

They were in the ware house when they were caught by Ivan. They were covered in oozed and standing against the wall. Ivan was questioning Kimberly why she wouldn't leave without him.

 _"Will you try to escape now?" asked Ivan._

 _"I won't," answered Kimberly. "I will not leave without Tommy!"_

 _"Kimberly, I want you to tell Tommy something," remarked Ivan. "Why are you agreeing to stay, unless he can go with you."_

 _"Tommy, we've been rangers together for three years. I instantly fell in love with you, when I saw you fight Jason at the karate match. When you were under Rita's spell, I feared that you'd always be under her control. I was relieved, when we were able to free you. We became friends, we were rangers together, and we had classes together," explained Kimberly. "Eventually, we started dating. I was thrilled, when you became the green ranger again. But, when you lost your powers, I was afraid that you wouldn't be a ranger again. When I found out there would be a white ranger, I was hoping it would be you. I so thrilled when I saw you were the white ranger."_

 _"Is there anything else you'd you like to say?" interrupted Ivan._

 _"Tommy, I thought we'd both still be going to high school together, when I came back to Angel Grove. I wanted the two of us to attend the prom together, and go to college together. I hoped you'd propose to me someday. I never thought that we'd find the energems and have to go the future. I never thought we'd be married at such a young age. I'm glad that we went on eloped," explained Kimberly." I know you can't respond right now and that's okay. I want you to know that you aren't only my spouse, but you are my best friend. And I love you."_

 _"I WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU DISGUSTING PURPLE SLIME!"_

He remembered the time when they had fallen in quick sand. They had sank to the bottom and they were in a tunnel. They spent the night in a hot tub. Tommy talked about dating other girls and being dumped.

 _"Who could be better, than you?" gasped Kimberly. "I couldn't think of anyone who would be better than you. Tommy, you were the right boy for me. I knew it, since I first met you. You heard what I said to you at the warehouse. Don't you remember it?_

Tommy thought of Kimberly's reaction when they met his parents. She was embarrassed about him talking about what happened while they were dating.

 _"I've just met them," explained Tommy. "I wanted to get to know them. I don't have David anymore."_

 _"Are you saying that they are going to take my place?" sobbed Kimberly._

 _"Kim, I don't know where you got that idea," gasped Tommy. "What made you think that?"_

 _"My father leaving," explained Kimberly. "Then he got back with my mother. They are together one minute and the next they aren't. My father didn't like the fact that we eloped and won't come around."_

 _"Does Caroline feel the same way?" asked Tommy._

 _"Yes," sobbed Kimberly._

 _Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He never knew that about her parents._

 _"Just because your parents cut you out of their life, doesn't mean I will," reassured Tommy. "Kim, when we first met ,I knew you were the prefect girl. I didn't want anyone else, but you. When you asked me to come hang out with you and your friends, I was thrilled. Every time I moved around, no one did something like that for me. When I became the evil green ranger, a part of me wondered if you'd ever give me a chance."_

 _"You never said that before," gasped Kimberly._

 _"I didn't think there was no need," replied Tommy. "I thought you already knew that. At school, you became my closet friend. I just never told anyone on the team that. Don't you remember our college years? We shared the same dorm, we sat together in class, had lunch together, and studied together."_

 _"We took a semester off, while we were working on our master's degree," reminded Kimberly._

 _"You couldn't help being sick and having to have the surgery. It was shocking that you had hysterectomy at such a young age," admitted Tommy. "It hurt when that happened. I was relieved you were okay. Do you remember what happened when you came out of surgery."_

 _"You were in my room," answered Kimberly. "When I came in, you asked the doctor if you could sit on the bed with me. Once he said it was okay, you sat on the bed. Do you remember how we coped when we lost Trini and your brother?"_

 _"When my parents went to work, we'd go to attic and stay there for awhile," replied Tommy. "We'd sit in the corner and we'd cry. Then we would talk about the good memories we had of them. Sometimes we'd laugh."_

 _"When you were in stuck in your ranger suit, I took time off to sit with you in the basement," added Kimberly._

 _"Kim, just because I found them doesn't mean I'm going to throw you away," reassured Tommy. "If they won't accept you, I won't have anything to do with them."_

 _"Are you serious?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I am very seriously," answered Tommy._

Then he remembered what she said on the ship. She felt like she had to prove that she was good enough.

 _"Tommy, I've was fortunate to go to school with my classmates all through school," replied Kimberly. "My life was prefect. I was an only child. I did gymnastics and was a cheerleader. I went shopping with friends every day. I always had the best clothes and had a lot of friends. I got to go to nail salon every week. I met the boy I married. We were rangers together and we went to the best college. We both have good paying jobs."_

 _"Don't you think that you've over done?" asked Tommy. "I like the way you look. You don't have nothing to prove to me."_

 _"I have to prove it to myself," remarked Kimberly. "I had to prove it to the cheerleading squad, and to my father and step mother. Since Caroline and Phil are back together."_

 _"Kim they have an on and off relationship," confirmed Tommy._

 _"I've done it for years," interrupted Kimberly. "Phil always said I had to be in pageants. I never won though. He got mad over that. He entered me in every pageant there was. I had to have the perfect figure and the best clothes. In cheerleading, I had to have the prefect body. In school, I had to get fashion magazines, to know who to dress."_

 _"You don't have to do that anymore," reassured Tommy. "We've been married for almost nine years. Beautiful, you don't have to worry about those things anymore."_

 _"Tommy, you wouldn't understand," answered Kimberly. "Just like it is hard for me to understand why it was so hard on you_ , _when you met new people every year."_

After Tommy stopped and thought of those moments, he realized why Kim always had to look nice. She had to do it her whole life, and didn't know any different. Tommy went into the jungle to search for Kimberly.


	17. Kimberly's Best Friend

Kimberly had been walking through the jungle for a long time. She was so mad at Tommy. It was like he didn't care about how she looked, or her feelings.

"He should be more considerate! All he does is treat me like a kid."

Kimberly stopped and thought about for a mintute.

"But, he's been there."

Kimberly remembered the projected graduation trip. Tommy told Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan that he was adopted.

 _"I am adopted," explained Tommy. "I had a brother and we were separated when we were little. I didn't know about him, until I was in college. We met and we got really close. But, he passed on a few years ago. My parents are retired and they are always traveling. We only see my parents a few times a year."_

 _"What about the rangers you were friends with?" asked Kira._

 _"We don't hear from them," answered Kimberly. "We hear from Billy, he's a college Professor at Angel Grove University. Rocky and Adam have their own karate studio. Kimberly's friend Trini passed a way. It was about the same time, that I lost my brother. We haven't heard from Jason and Zach in years. Tanya has her own record deal. She's always on tour. Aisha is a zoologist at the Angel Grove Zoo. We only we see Billy over school breaks. And we see Aisha on holidays and in the summers."_

 _"So it's just you and Kim?" asked Conner._

 _"Yes, it is," admitted Tommy. "It's been that way for a few years. Before we started graduate school, Kim was ill. We had to drop out of college of a while. We found out that she couldn't have children."_

 _"We're sorry Dr.O," stated Trent._

 _"Kim and I have a good life together," confirmed Tommy_

She remembered what they experience together, when they first became a falcon and a crane. And their conversation.

 _"I'm afraid that is the position we're in," explained Tommy. "The others will not know we were at the beach. But when they find our stuff, they won't know where to look. Even if we saw them, they wouldn't understand us."_

 _"So all I have is you?" snapped Kimberly. "That's it!? Nothing else?!"_

 _"I am afraid so," replied Tommy. "Please don't be like this."_

 _"My life style has changed!" sobbed Kimberly._

 _"Kim, mine has too," replied Tommy._

 _"You don't understand," yelled Kimberly. "I'm a bird, I can't wear clothes, and I can't communicate with others. All I have is you!"_

 _"You are all I have too," answered Tommy. "Bulk and Skull were in the same shape, when they were monkeys."_

 _"How did they manage?" asked Kimberly._

 _"Bulk and Skull are really close," explained Tommy. "That's what got them through it. Beautiful, we're the same way."_

 _"We're not Bulk and Skull!" snapped Kimberly._

 _"I never said we were," gasped Tommy._

 _"Then why did you say we were the same way?" asked Kimberly._

 _"We're both really close like Bulk and Skull," explained Tommy. "They're best friends. That's what I meant to say. Kim, we've been married for nearly nine years."_

 _"I haven't forgotten that," answered Kimberly. "We dated, we eloped, went to the future together, were caught by Ivan, we got back to our time, Kat pulled pranks on us, and we were caught by Ivan twice."_

 _"That is exactly what I've been trying to say to you!" declared Tommy. "We've been through stuff like this before. We got through it."_

She remember how embarrassed she was when Tommy told Leanbow and UDonna about their life together. Even, while they were dating some of that stuff, she didn't want anyone to know. It was like every time they dated, a monster attacked Angel Grove, or it go interrupted.

 _"I've just met them," explained Tommy. "I wanted to get to know them. I don't have David anymore."_

 _"Are you saying that they are going to take my place?" sobbed Kimberly._

 _"Kim, I don't know where you got that idea," gasped Tommy. "What made you think that?"_

 _"My father leaving," explained Kimberly. "Then he got back with my mother. They are together one minute and the next they aren't. My father didn't like the fact that we eloped and won't come around."_

 _"Does Caroline feel the same way?" asked Tommy._

 _"Yes," sobbed Kimberly._

 _Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He never knew that about her parents._

 _"Just because your parents cut you out of their life, doesn't mean I will," reassured Tommy. "Kim, when we first met I knew you were the prefect girl. I didn't want anyone else. When you asked me to come hang out with you and your friends, I was thrilled. Every time, I moved around no one did something like that for me. When I became the evil green ranger, a part of me wondered if you'd ever give me a chance."_

 _"You never said that before," gasped Kimberly._

 _"I didn't think there was no need," replied Tommy. "I thought you already knew that. At school, you became my closet friend. I just never told anyone on the team that. Don't you remember our college years? We shared the same dorm, we sat together in class, had lunch together, and studied together."_

 _"We took a semester off, while we were working on our master's degree," reminded Kimberly._

 _"You couldn't help being sick and having to have the surgery. It was shocking that you had hysterectomy at such a young age," admitted Tommy. "It hurt when that happened. I was relieved you were okay. Do you remember what happened when you came out of surgery."_

 _"You were in my room," answered Kimberly. "When I came in, you asked the doctor if you could sit on the bed with me. Once he said it was okay, you sat on the bed. Do you remember how we coped when we lost Trini and your brother?"_

 _"When my parents went to work, we'd go to attic and stay there for awhile," replied Tommy. "We'd sit in the corner and we'd cry. Then we would talk about the good memories we had of them. Sometimes we'd laugh."_

 _"When you were in stuck in your ranger suit, I took time off to sit with you in the basement," added Kimberly._

 _"Kim, just because I found them, doesn't mean I'm going to throw you away," reassured Tommy. "If they won't accept you, I won't have anything to do with them."_

 _"Are you serious?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I am very seriously," answered Tommy._

One time they were talking about of all of the pranks that Kat pulled on them. A lot of them were embarrassing.

 _"Kim, remember when Kat stole our clothes when we were in the locker room?" asked Tommy. "We were taking a shower. Remember we had to keep towels wrapped around us? Do you remember when we were in the tunnel, when we were captured by Ivan and Kat? Do you remember that all you had to wear was a mini tub top and a mini skirt and all I had was a loincloth."_

 _"I don't need you to remind me of our most embarrassing moments," remarked Kimberly._

 _"Kim, please don't tell me you forgot what I did," gasped Tommy. "Do you remember how we had to spend a cold night in a locker room?"_

 _"You had a camping bed hid in a locker," replied Kimberly. "You had blankets too. It was a cold night, so we had to take off our towels. We had to put them on the blankets, so we'd be warmer. It was colder because there wasn't anything on my body. Tommy, you held me that whole night."_

 _"I knew you remembered that," said Tommy. "Do you remember what I did when your worn out jungle out fit was worn out and it got caught on a rock and fell off your body?"_

 _"You did something that was embarrassing, just for me," replied Kimberly. "You had several holes in the loincloth. You put one of the holes near a sharp rock, and you purposely let the rock tear the loincloth off your body. That night you found sacks and a green piece off cloth. We sat on the sacks and we wrapped the green cloth around us. The next morning you made yourself an outfit. You used a sack. You made my a dress out of the green cloth."_

 _"I knew you wouldn't forget that!" stated Tommy. "And I'll do the same thing again. I'd make you something to wear."_


	18. Kimberly's Best Friend Part 2

She remember that Tommy had been waiting at the pool on the boat for her for a long time. She realized that she wasn't very nice to him.

 _"I've been waiting for hours," stated Tommy. "You've been at the spa all day? What did you do?"_

 _"Nail salon, manicure, pedicure, massage, beauty shop, and went to the tanning bed," replied Kimberly._

 _"Don't you think that you've over done?" asked Tommy. "I like the way you look. You don't have nothing to prove to me."_

 _"I have to prove it to myself," remarked Kimberly. "I had to prove it to the cheerleading squad, and to my father and step mother. Since Caroline and Phil are back together."_

 _"Kim they have had an on and off relationship," confirmed Tommy._

 _"I've done it for years," interrupted Kimberly. "Phil always said I had to be in pageants. I never won though. He got mad over that. He entered me in every pageant there was. I had to have the perfect figure and the best clothes. In cheerleading, I had to have the prefect body. In school, I had to get fashion magazines, to know how to dress."_

 _"You don't have to do that anymore," reassured Tommy. "We've been married for almost nine years. Beautiful, you don't have to worry about those things anymore."_

 _"Tommy, you wouldn't understand," answered Kimberly. "Just like it is hard for me to understand why it was so hard on you, when you met new people every year."_

 _"Kim, it's hard to understand and explain," replied Tommy. "Let's spend the rest of the day at pool. Tomorrow, we can go to all of the formal stuff. We can have the candle light dinner."_

Kimberly thought about the events that happened, when Ivan returned. Ivan posed as French painter and wanted marry Caroline. He wanted both Kimberly and her mother to move to Paris with him. Tommy wanted to go with them. But, Ivan lied and said Tommy could go. He knew if he told her that, she'd go. When Tommy realized who Ivan was, he wanted to go to Paris.

 _Kimberly got off the plane and grabbed her bookbag. She realized that she didn't have a ride, so she'd have to walk to Tommy's house in the dark. When she went outside it started to pour down rain. She left the airport and began to walk to Tommy's house in the dark and in the rain. Luckily, the street lights were on. When reached Tommy's house 30 minutes later, she heard Tommy yelling at his parents._

 _"We don't have time to pack and make it to the air port," explained Jan._

 _"I'll go on my own!" shouted Tommy._

 _"You can't," gasped Jan. "You are only 17. You've never been on a plane before."_

 _"Yes, I have," corrected Tommy. "I was on a plane, when we went to Australia for a school trip."_

 _"Tommy, here is some money for a two way trip. I'll drive you to the airport. We have 45 minutes, we can probably get you on the plane in time. It leaves at 10:00."_

 _"You can't," gasped Jan. "You are only 17. You've never been on a plane before."_

 _"Yes, I have," corrected Tommy. "I was on a plane, when we went to Australia for a school trip."_

 _"Let him go," suggested James. "Tommy, here is some money for a two way trip. I'll drive you to the airport. We have 45 mintutes,we can probably get you on the plane in time. It leaves at 10:00."_

 _She final reached there door step. Tommy opened the door and met her at the door step._

When they eloped and went to the future, they had a hot tub in their bathroom. Tommy wanted to try it out. She went into the bathroom to change. Kimberly remembered that she had bruises and cuts on her body. She was worried what Tommy would think when he say them. When he got in the hot tub, he had to convince her to get in. She remembered she removed her robe and gown, and got in the hot tub.

 _"Beautiful, what's the matter with you?" asked Tommy._

 _"I was afraid how you would react, when you saw my cuts and bruises," sobbed Kimberly._

 _Tommy took a closer looker at Kimberly. He noticed that she had more cuts, bruises, and scraps on her body. He pulled her closer to him and he held her tightly._

 _"So, Ivan tortured your worse, than I thought?" gasped Tommy. "You don't have any more, do you?"_

 _"Just bruises," sobbed Kimberly. "They are under the suit."_

 _Tommy's mouth dropped. He had no idea what she had been through. She told him about Ivan Ooze using his flute and magic to torture her._

 _"He'll never do anything like that to you again," promised Tommy. "You're married now and you are mine. And mine only!"_

She remembered on their wedding night Tommy saw the bruises and didn't think any less of her.

When Ivan found them, he had them pinned to the wall with ooze, in a ware house. They were there for a few days. Poisandra and Ivan were insulting Tommy and Kimberly for eloping.

 _"Why, Tommy, why did you make a big mistake?" asked Ivan._

 _"I didn't make a mistake!" yelled Tommy._

 _"Why did you marry her at such a young age?" asked Ivan._

 _"We dated for three years and I love her!" yelled Tommy. "Kimberly is my best friend! She's mine now and no one else can have her! I won't let you take her from me, Ivan!"_

She remembered that Kat wanted to be home coming queen, because she'd be able to dance with Tommy. Kat restrained her in the girls bathroom, and she didn't get crowned because she didn't show up. Kat was made home coming queen instead. She sprayed Tommy with potion and he became a toad. He left the game to find her. She remembered freaking when a toad hopped into her lap. She wanted the toad to leave and it jumped on her shoulder. It made her faint. When she woke up the toad was still there.

 _"If I kiss you, will you go away?" Kimberly asked._

 _The toad got as close to her as it could, and she kissed it. Standing in the toad's place was Tommy. She fainted again._

 _"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," said Tommy._

 _Kimberly slowly opened her eyes. Tommy was kneeling next to her._

 _"I had a dream that I had to kiss an ugly toad," cried Kimberly._

 _"Kim, it was me," answered Tommy. "Kat, sprayed me with love potion. She didn't make it correctly. It turned me into that "ugly" toad."_

 _"You are suppose to be at the game and the dance," gasped Kim. "You could loose your crown."_

 _"I don't want," replied Tommy. "Not unless, we both had a crown. I would've turned it down, if you didn't win."_

She remembered when they had to climb a mountain in a jungle.

" _We're going to have to climb all the way to the top?"_

" _I'm afraid so, Beautiful."_

 _"Would you stop calling me that?"_

 _"You've never had a problem with it before."_

 _"Well, I didn't look horriable then!"_

 _"Kim, you are still beautiful."_

 _"Why do you even think that?"_

 _"Kim, you have a beautiful soul and you're beautiful inside and out."_

 _He grabbed her hand they began to climb to the top of the mountain. After they had been climbing for awhile, Kimberly let go of his hand. She felt like he was treating her like a small child._

 _"Why'd you do that for?"_

 _"Tommy, I am 19 years old! I don't need you to hold my hand every time we are in a tight spot. I can take care of myself."_

 _"I realize that."_

 _"Then why did you have to hold on to me for?"_

 _"Maybe because I wanted to know you that you were safe. And you are the only thing that I have right now."_

 _"Since when I have been a thing?"_

 _"I meant that you are all that I have now."_

When they climbed to the top of the mountain they met Ivan and Kat. Tommy told Kat she could pull any type of prank. But, she had to be agreeable to do it to the both of them. She remembered that Ivan asked Tommy why he eloped with her.

 _"Why did you elope? asked Ivan._

 _"Because I wanted to protect her from you," answered Tommy. "And I love her."_

 _"Don't you realize that you put yourself in danger, when you eloped?" asked Ivan._

 _"I knew I was," replied Tommy._

 _"I'm going to ask you the same question, that I asked Kimberly," explained Ivan. "I know you won't leave without Kimberly. I want you to tell her why."_

 _"Kimberly, I've always loved you, since we first met. You saw that I had good inside me, when I was under Rita's spell. Even though I was cruel towards you, you gave me a chance. You supported me when I lost my powers, when I was the green ranger. You believed that I was worthy enough to be the white ranger," stated Tommy._

 _"Is there anything else?" asked Ivan._

 _"I never thought we'd have to go to the future. But, I'm glad that I got to go with you. That gave me the chance to ask you if you'd become Kimberly Oliver. I was already going to ask you that question after we graduated anyway. But, we did it a year and a half early. I'm grateful for that. I never thought that we'd make it back to our own time. When we did, I thought we'd get to attend all of the senior events together. Even though we didn't get attend some, we did something together, that was just as nice. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. Kim, you're not only my spouse, but you are also my best friend. And I love you."_

Kimberly remembered what happened of the first night of the cruise. They were in bed watching a movie.

 _"I never thought we'd never get to lay in bed and watch movies again," stated Tommy._

 _"I thought the same thing," replied Kimberly. "We've been through a lot."_

 _"It's only been about two or three days," joked Tommy._

 _"Still, you can't keep from wondering?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I wasn't worried that much," admitted Tommy._

 _"How could you say that?" gasped Kimberly. "We were birds, had to find shelter, no fashion trends, had to find our own food, and we could only communicate with each other."_

 _"Kim, when you've been to several different schools over the years, you don't make many friends," explained Tommy. "Some promise to keep in touch and they don't. I've been to a different elementary school every year. When I came to Angel Grove, I got to make that my home. I met a lot of my friends, my best friend and the girl I married. I met my brother and lost him a few years later. You've been in my life since we were freshmen. Both of us have been rangers, several get to spend the holidays together, birthdays together, we ride to school everyday together, we grade papers together, we have the same work schedule, and we are both off on weekends and in the summers."_

Kimberly stopped and thought for a minute. She realized that she had been too hard on Tommy. He wasn't trying to treat her like a child. He was only looking out for her. She realized that he had been to severeal schools during the years and didn't get to keep the same friends, until he came to high school. He was with her everyday and they saw Haley on a regular basis. And they saw Billy and Aisha off and on. Kimberly realized that she what she was throwing away, and she turned back. She headed back to find Tommy.


	19. The Storm

Kimberly had walked a good distance into the jungle, when she was mad at Tommy. She was standing at a cliff, when she started to head back. The sky was getting dark and the wind was being to pick up. She realized a storm was about to take place. She continued to walk back to the beach. As she made her way back to the beach, she realized the jungle was big. Tommy could be anywhere on the island. She didn't know her way around the island. And she realized Tommy didn't either. Kimberly realized that she was running out of time, because the winds were getting stronger. She wondered if Tommy was looking for her, because she had said some nasty things to him. She could understand if he wasn't searching for her.

Meanwhile, Tommy was walking through the jungle searching for her. He began to feel the wind pick up and he began to feel drops of rain hit his shoulders. It was starting to rain and it was getting windy. Tommy realized that storm was on the way. He hoped that Kimberly was okay. He wondered if she was even searching for him. She was pretty mad, when she stormed off into the jungle. Tommy thought he should have followed her into the jungle, when she mad. She would have been mad at him; but, at least he would've known where she was.

It began to start pouring down rain. Kimberly felt the cold drops of rain, hit her shoulders. Within a few seconds, she was soaked all over. She noticed the winds were picking up. Kimberly could see that the trees were shaking. The wind was probably getting really strong. One thing that she was afraid of was storms.

Tommy was still looking for Kimberly. He realized that she'd be freaking out, since she was scared of storms. He remembered a sever storm that happened in college.

 _Flash Back_

 _They had just finished their first week of college. They had just back to their dorm, from their last class. Tommy had decided that they went to the Taco Bell on campus. That was Kimberly's favorite type of food. An announcement came on over the intercom. A storm was about to take place and students had to stay in their dorms. They couldn't leave their dorm room. He though about them getting in the closet, but it wasn't big enough for the both of them. So, they went into their bathroom and got into the bathtub. They could hear the windblow and the rain. It thundered and she screamed._

 _End of Flash Back_

Tommy heard a loud scream. It sounded a lot like the scream he heard on the night of the storm, when they were in there college dorm. He realized that Kimberly had just screamed. She was near by. He heard something hit the ground hard. It was very close to where he was. He heard another scream. Tommy took off running and finally found her. A palm tree had hit the ground. She was a few feet away from it.

"KIM!"

She saw Tommy was a few feet away from her. He was running towards hers. When he reached her, he grabbed her and they began to look for shelter.

"How'd you find me?"

He didn't answer her. She figured that he was still mad at her. The found a cave and went inside. Tommy saw several logs and some sticks. He began to rub the sticks together. Finally, he a had built a camp fire. It lit up the cave and they could see the whole cave. It was a small cave. But, it had a spring inside. He finally sat down by Kimberly. Her eyes were red and she was at the point of tears. Tommy pulled her close.

"Tommy, I am sorry."

"Kim, I'm sorry too."

"I understand why you are so over protective of me. It's because you had to switch schools every year, until high school. You had to start over every year, until you came to Angel Grove. And because other girls dumped you, when a better offer came a long. When you became part of the team you were with Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and me every day. When Jason, Zack, and Trini went to the peace conference, we didn't hear from them much. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha was with Billy and us everyday. We don't see or hear from Jason, Zack, Tanya, Rocky and Adam as much. However, we still see and hear from Billy and Aisha. But, I'm with you every single day."

Tommy started tearing up.

"Did I do something?"

"No, I'm glad you realize where I'm coming from. I don't have my brother anymore. My parents are always traveling and we don't see them much. We can't have kids. But, I've always had you since we met."

"I never really, stopped and thought about that, until I was in the jungle. I was mad at you, but I stopped and thought about what we've experienced over the last nine year."

"Kim, I did the same thing. I realized that you want to have the prefect figure and fancy clothes because you don't know any different. Your father made you be in all types of pageants; he was mad when you didn't win. You said that Phil and Caroline were arguing and she mentioned you being in those pageants. She thought that he was putting to much pressure on you. And he left and filed for a divorce."

"He did. Tommy, I always felt like I was the reason Caroline and Phil divorced. I always tried to look nice and have the prefect figure, because he thought he'd come back. When he didn't, I became a cheerleader. After I became a ranger, I didn't have time to be a cheerleader. When Phil left his second wife, he went back to Caroline. She wanted him back, it was after they found out we eloped. Phil said he'd take her back if she wouldn't have any contact with us. I haven't seen them since our high school graduation. When I saw them Phil said if I didn't have the prefect figure and the best clothes, you'd leave me."

"It wasn't your fault, that he left your mom. Caroline was stupid for giving you up, so she could get Phil back. I could strangle your father for what he said about me. And you don't have to have the best clothes or have a certain figure. I never expected that of you and I never will. I love you just the way you are. It's their loss that you aren't their life. They decided it. I'm not going to leave you, and never will."

Kimberly started crying. Then Tommy broke down and cried. They both held each other, and let the other one cry. Both of them finally realized they had the same fear. Tommy was afraid Kimberly would leave for someone better; Kimberly was afraid he'd leave her if she didn't look a certain way. They both realized how much they loved each other.

Tommy noticed that the camp fire was about to burn out. They didn't have anything to keep it going.

"Tommy, we can use some of the grass from skirts," suggested Kimberly.

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy. "It'll take a lot of grass to keep it going."

"I'm sure," replied Kimberly.

She realized that they did have anything to use to drink the water from.

"Tommy, we can use my shells to use a drink glass,"' stated Kimberly.

"Are you okay with that?" gasped Tommy.

"I'm fine with it," reassured Kimberly. "We've married for almost nine years."

She took cord out of the small holes in the shells. Tommy and Kimberly used the shells to drink the water from.

"We can't go hunting or fishing in the storm," stated Tommy. "We can do that in the morning."

They looked around to see if there was anything in the cave to keep them warm while they slept. Kimberly saw a big piece of animal skin. Tommy went and got it. It was big enough to cover both of them. They laid close to the fire. Tommy noticed Kimberly was shaking.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"The stone floor is cold," replied Kimberly.

Tommy pulled her close.

"Is that better?" Tommy asked.

"A little," answered Kimberly.

They both eventually fell asleep next the warm fire.


	20. Another Dimension

Rita and Zedd had been watching Kimberly on the island.

"Do you think they've learned to accept each other's strengths and weakness?" asked Rita.

"I think so," answered Zedd. "We can sent them to their next test, the alternate dimension."

They waved their staffs. Tommy and Kimberly appeared on Pheados. Both of them began to wake up. Tommy noticed he was wearing khakis, a black tee, and a tan shirt. Kimberly noticed she was wearing khakis, a light pink tee, and dark pink shirt.

"I like the wardrobe," joked Kimberly.

"I knew you'd say that," answered Tommy. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know," replied Kimberly. "This place looks familiar. It looks like Pheados."

"The Pheados that we went to had night and day, it was warm, it had mountians and a jungle," stated Tommy. "This Pheados is dark, cold, and windy."

"Tommy, it looks like the beach has strong waves," gasped Kimberly. "Let's walk around and see if we can find a way out of here."

Tommy held out his hand. He wanted to her to hold his hand, but didn't want to think he was treating her like a child.

"Do you care?" asked Tommy.

"Do I care about what?" answered Kimberly.

"If I hold your hand," stated Tommy.

"Sure, go head," replied Kimberly.

She felt Tommy take hold of her hand. He was squeezing it really tight.

"Tommy, you're going to break my hand," stated Kimberly. "You're holding it way too tight."

He loosened his grip.

"What's wrong?" asked Kimberly. "Are you scared?"

"I just thought I saw Kat," answered Tommy. "And she had a boy with her. He looked like he was Caucasian and he had blonde shoulder-length hair."

"You did see her," said Kimberly. "I saw them too. It looked like he is training her. Do you want to get a closer look?"

Tommy began to move closer to the area that he saw them training at. They had to keep watch that no one was looking. When they got as close as the could, they hide behind a huge rock.

"What do you think they are doing?" asked Tommy. "Why would they be training here?"

"I was wondering the same question," replied Kimberly. "I've gotten a better look at the boy. He looks like he has blue eyes. He has some martial arts tattoos on his body. He looks like he knows a lot about Martial Arts. He looks like he is training her."

"Lothor is probably wanting him to train her," whispered Tommy. "She wasn't familiar with martial arts. I see that they've got animal spirits and robes like we did."

"What are their animal spirits?" asked Kimberly.

"Kat's in purple and her animal spirit is a panther," responded Tommy. "The boy she is with is in green. His animal spirit is the lynx."

"Let's get out of here," suggested Kimberly. "I don't want us to get caught."

"Okay, we'll leave," answered Tommy.

They turned around and Kat and the boy was behind them.

"Where are you going?" asked Kat.

"We were leaving," answered Kimberly.

"You're not leaving," said the boy. "I'm William;but I go by "Willie".

"The power coins were destroyed," reminded Tommy. "We don't have our ninja powers anymore."

Tommy remembered that Alpha and Zordon had told both him and Kimberly, about the Zeo quest. Everyone was several years younger. The rangers were in elementary school. They were in about 4th or 5th grade, during the Zeo quest. Billy had made a device to make them all return to their proper age. He used the power coins as a power source. Billy tested it out on himself and it worked. Before he could use it on the others, it was destroyed by some of Rita and Lord Zedd's henchmen. There were five crystals that formed the Zeo crystal. Tommy (well his clone), Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had to go on a Zeo quest. On their quest they had to retrieve their part of the Zeo crystal. Tommy and Kimberly didn't go on Zeo quest since they were in the future.

"This isn't fair," informed Kimberly. "We don't have our ninja powers. We can't fight you with without them."

"We could use our dino thunder powers," suggested Tommy. "Or our dino charge powers."

"Ninja ranger powers only work in this dimension," explained Willie.

"How did you get you powers?" asked Tommy.

"Lother created evil power coins," explained Kat. "I never had my own animal spirit before. I had use Kim's power. Finally, I have my own. I think the panther suits me better, than the crane ever did."

"How did you meet Willie?" asked Tommy.

"After I got in trouble at the water park," explained Kat. " I was facing time in jail. My parents bailed me out. So, I had to do community service and get some therapy. Everyone that I had mental problems. I was under a spell by Rita and Zedd. Then Ivan. During community service, I met Willie. He had been under a spell by the machine empire. Willie was a year behind us. He pulled pranks like I did. But, he messed with the machines and the electric at school."

"Why are you working for Lothor?" asked Kimberly. "You could have became a better person and made something of yourself. "

We met Lothor after we got out of therapy and community service for good behavior," explained Kat. "Our parents, kicked us out and we had no where to go. Lothor took us in."

"We want to fight!" declared Willie.

The sky was getting dark and the wind was getting strong. Kat noticed big waves were coming in their direction. Kat and Willie teleported away. Tommy and Kimberly were still in the alternate dimension. Tommy looked around to see if there was anywhere that they could go to escape the huge waves. There wasn't anywhere that they could go. He saw a raft at the shore line.

"Kim, there's a raft! We could use it," suggested Tommy. "We could use it to avoid being washed out to sea."

Tommy was still holding on to Kimberly and they ran over to the raft. Both of them got on the raft. It was build out of logs; it was held together by strong rope. Kimberly saw that it had a place for people to hold on to. Tommy was holding on to the rope with his left hand. And he was holding on to Kimberly with his right hand. She was holding to the raft with her right hand; she was holding on to Tommy with her left hand.

The waves began to come towards them. They began to feel the raft going out into the ocean. Kimberly saw a tsunami coming in their direction.

"Tommy, have you noticed there is a tsunami heading towards us?" asked Kimberly.

"I see a big tidal wave headed towards us," answered Tommy.

"That is a tsunami," declared Kimberly. "It's strong tidal wave that knocks out everything in its path."

The tsunami came towards them and swept the raft up. Tommy and Kimberly were knocked into the water. Rita and Zedd were watching the sceeen.

"I think they've pasted this test," confirmed Rita. "They've shown that they can work together."

"So, we're taking them to the next and final test?" asked Zedd.

"Yes, they are ready for it!" declared Rita.


	21. Cast Out To Sea

Rita waved her staff, Tommy and Kimberly left the alternate dimension. They appeared to be in an ocean. Both of them swam to the surface.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Where do you think we are?"

"I'm guessing that we are lost at sea."

"I don't see any land near by."

"Kim, when I was studying with Anton and Terrance Smith the island blew up."

"Tommy, please don't remind me of that!"

"I'm just saying, I had to jump into the ocean. I had swim for a long time, before I found any land. We will probably have to do that."

"I wish there was an easier way."

The mystic mother and father appeared. They were floating in the air.

"There is an easier way," explained Rita.

"What is it?" asked Kimberly.

"You and will be able to swim much faster," explained Zedd. "We can give you tails and you'll be able to swim under water."

"Are you going to make us merpeople?" gasped Kimberly. "Can we go back to being humans?"

"You will be merpeople, until you reach the Reefside Beach," explained Rita. "When you get to Reefside, you'll both be humans again. And both of you will be wearing the same clothes, that you are wearing now."

"Do we have an agreement?" asked Zedd.

"Yes," answered Tommy.

Zedd and Rita waved their staffs. Tommy and Kimberly began to go through a change. When Rita and Zedd were don with the transformation, Tommy and Kimberly felt different. Tommy noticed they had tails instead of legs. He noticed that his chest was bare and his tail was green and the fin was red. Kimberly's tail was pink and she had a pink shell bra.

"When should we be at Reefside?" asked Kimberly.

"If you start now, you should be there some time tonight," answered Rita.

Rita and Zedd left. Tommy and Kimberly were floating in the water. She didn't know how move around in the water. Tommy had figured out how to do it quickly.

"Kim, it isn't that hard. I'll show you."

Meanwhile, Kat and Willie were going back to the Ninja Storm base. They were talking about Kat's life as a power ranger.

"How did you meet Tommy and his girl friend?"

"Tommy and Kim are married," explained Kat. "Several years ago, Ivan Ooze returned. He made a copy of himself. Ivan's copy was destroyed. The real Ivan was on hiding on Onyx. When the time was right, he posed a French painter. He dated Kim's mother and they were engaged to be married. He took Kim and her mother to Paris. But, Kim ran away. She went back to Angel Grove to be with Tommy. They found a yellow and crimson energem, and they learned the Dino Charge Rangers used those gems. Tommy and Kim had to go to 2015 to Amber Beach. Before they left, Tommy and Kim eloped. And Zordon and Alpha made clones of Tommy and Kim."

"Did any of the other rangers know?" asked Willie.

"No," replied Kat. " They believed the clones were the real Olivers'. I came to Angel Grove from Australia and I met the rangers. We became friends; I was under a spell by Rita and Zedd. I stole the Kim's power coin and stole the falcon zord. Kim grew weak, since her coin was in the hands of evil. Rita and Zedd wanted to use Kim as bait to make the rangers use the new zords."

"Did they do it?" asked Willie.

"They were agreeable to it," explained Kat. "Tommy went to save Kim, when she was in Zedd's dimension. He got her out of their. Billy was able to reprogram the zords. The rangers were able to use the zords for good. Later, Kim meet a gymnastics coach. He was interested in her, because she was really good at gymnastics. She trained a lot, while she was a ranger. One night, I was outside of the youth center. I knew she was in there and went into help her. She fell of the balance beam and hit her head. I called for help. It broke Rita's spell."

"Did the other rangers know that you were responsible for what happened to Kim?" asked Willie.

"I told them," explained Kat. "They were understand. Tommy was under one of Rita's spells too. Rita and Zedd captured me. I found the pink power coin. When Kim decided to go to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games, I was the new pink ranger."

"One time you said that you dated Tommy," stated Willie. "How did that happen?"

"Kim sent him a letter. She found some else. He was in bad shape," said Kat. "I saw him crying at the lake. Billy and I took him skiing to get his mind of things. He met a girl named Heather. They tried dating; it didn't work out. So I began dating Tommy. Shortly after I started dating him, I learned that I was dating his clone. Zordon explained the situation that Tommy and Kim were in. I learned they were married. He wouldn't date me, since he was married to Kim."

"What happened next?" asked William.

"I met Ivan and I was under a spell," replied Kat. "But, I had fun along the way. I went into their locker room, while they were showering. And hid their clothes in a broken looker. Tommy and Kim had to stay in there for 24 hours. I had Ivan help me catch them, to prevent them from being in a swim match. They were restrained and I kissed Tommy in front of Kim. Ivan and I locked them in a cabin, but they escaped. Kim and Tommy were home coming King and Queen. I restrained Kim and left her in the bathroom. They made me home coming queen. I had love potion to use on Tommy. It turned him into a toad. He found Kim and she kissed him. He was human again. Ivan and I caught them at the prom. They were in the jungle for several days. Ivan and I let them stay together if they agreed to wear special clothes. Tommy had a loincloth. Kim had a mini tube top and a mini skirt. They got a way later on. Finally, at the water park Ivan and I caught Kim. We made her evil. It didn't last, when she had to fight Tommy."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim were swimming under the sea. When they were first swimming underwater, they were chased by sharks for a long time. Finally, they lost track of the sharks. They were able to enjoy the scenery underwater. They saw shells, fish, and the coral reef.

"Kim, I've enjoyed the beautiful scenery."

"So, have I."

"The only time you freaked out was when we were chased by sharks."

She gave him a look. Tommy knew that she didn't want to be reminded of that. All she did was scream and didn't want Tommy to let go of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mention that. Ever since we were on the island, I've seen a big difference in you."

Her face turned red from embarrassment. She felt guilty over how she treated him and the island. And she realized what she almost lost.

"Tommy, I just learned some things. That's all."

"Like what?"

"Why you are so over protective."

"I learned some things too."

"Like what?"

"Why you always had to look a certain way and why you wanted to have fancy clothes."

"It took us nearly nine years, to learn those things."


	22. Back In Reefside

Tommy and Kimberly continued swimming. They noticed there were some seals on the beach. Both of them swam to the surface. There were a bunch of seals caught in a net. They still had their tails and it was hard to move around the surface. Tommy found a sharp rock and cut the net. All of the seals escaped. Once the seals were back in the water, Tommy and Kimberly were humans again.

"We've made it back to Reefside!"

"Kim, we've only been gone for a week."

They started to walk home in the dark. The wind was blowing and it was cold. Tommy held his hand out. Kimberly knew that he wanted to hold her hand. So, she took it. For years, it had been hard for her to be affectionate because of what happened with her parents.

"Kim, you've done it again."

"Done what?"

"Let me hold your hand. I've noticed you're letting me be more affectionate towards you."

"Tommy, I've let you put your arm around me for years. I've let you hold me in bed, since we've married. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Kim, you're letting me hold your hand and you're letting me hug you more."

"On the island, I had a change of heart. That's all."

"What changed your heart?"

"When, I stormed off. I realized where you were coming from and I could've lost you."

Tommy didn't say anything. He realized it was hard for her to be affectionate. They walked all the way home. When they walked in their home, a light was on in their basement. They went down stairs. Haley was there.

"I can't believe you are back!" gasped Haley. "We've missed you. Did you find the rest of the article?"

"Yes, we did," replied Tommy. "We learned that my real parents are UDonna and Leanbow. And we've met the mystic mother and father."

"Who is the mystic mother and father?" asked Haley.

"Rita and Lord Zedd," replied Kimberly.

"They were evil," stated Haley.

A cloud of smoke appeared in the room. UDonna, Leanbow, Rita and Zedd were in the room.

"We are now the mystic mother and father," explained Rita. "Zeddy can tell you the whole legend."

 _"Several years ago, Zordon, of Eltar came to city of Angel Grove. His assistant Alpha5 came with him. In 1993, he chose five teenagers to become the first team of power rangers. There was a red, yellow, blue, black, and pink ranger. Later on, a green ranger joined the team. The green ranger was also a teenager from Angel Grove. He was under a spell by Rita Repulsa to be an evil ranger. The rangers were able to free him. He joined their team. Later on he lost his powers and became the white ranger. He became the leader of the team."_

 _"In 1995, the rangers met a villain that was powerful. His name was Ivan Ooze. He striped them on of their powers. They had to go search for the great power on Pheados. Everyone who tried to find it before, perished and were never seen again. The six teens meet Ducela, who helped them get their animal spirits. The red ranger had the animal spirit of the ape, the blue ranger had the animal spirit of the wolf, the yellow ranger had the animal spirit of the bear, the black ranger had the animal spirit of the frog, the pink ranger had the animal spirit of the crane, and the white ranger had the animal spirit of the falcon._

 _The rangers fought Ivan and destroyed him. But, it was only a fake. The real Ivan was hiding on Onyx. When the time was right, he came to Angel Grove. He dated the pink ranger's mother. He wanted to take the pink ranger and her mother to Paris. The pink ranger and the white ranger were best friends. They were also dating. The French painter, took the pink ranger to Paris. She ran away and returned to Angel Grove, when she learned Ivan Ooze was the French Painter._

 _The pink ranger went to the white ranger's home. They found a yellow and crimson energem in the command center. The pink and white ranger had to go the year 2015 to fight with a new team of rangers, known as "the Dino Charge Rangers," it was the first team that did not have a yellow ranger. Before the pink and white ranger went to the future, the white ranger eloped with his best friend._

 _Zordon and Alpha created clones of the pink and white rangers to protect them in the present day. They didn't want the other rangers to know had happened to them. He was also trying to protect the pink ranger from Ivan. However, Ivan found them in the future. The two rangers were in a warehouse in Clover Town, for a few days. They went through a lot._

 _The Dino Charge Rangers rescued the two rangers and sent them back to their own time. When they came back to their own time, it was nearly a year later. A lot had changed. The pink ranger's clone went to Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games. The original pink ranger became the sky blue ranger, since someone else was already the pink ranger. The white ranger became the red ranger. The new pink ranger was jealous because the skyblue ranger and red ranger were married. She never had a chance with him. Many pranks were pulled on them. The new pink ranger helped Ivan catch the two rangers. They were on Phaedos for nearly a week. But, the dino charge rangers, came to 1996. They helped the Zeo rangers locate the two missing rangers. The pink ranger gave up her power on her own will. The original pink ranger was the pink Zeo ranger._

 _The pink ranger was caught by the first pink zeo ranger and Ivan Ooze. They erased her memories, hoping she'd destroy her own team and her spouse. But, the zeo rangers were able to help her regain her memories. The dino charge rangers destroyed Ivan, once and for all._

 _"Two of the animals spirits are connected. They are the falcon and the crane. They "Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady", of the sky. The Falcon and the crane, share the same heart, soul, and heart, even though they have two separate bodies. The original rangers passed their powers to other, so they could move on to other opportunities. But, the rangers still kept their animal spirits. The Ape, Wolf, Bear, Frog, Crane, and Falcon are very powerful. However, the falcon and the crane are the most powerful. The falcon and the crane are soul mates and are bonded together. They may have power of their own, but they can also get part of their power from their soul mate. Both the falcon and the crane can look into each other's heart and mind."_

 _"The ranger with the animal spirit of the falcon was adopted many years ago. Bowen and his brother, Leon,were separated. The brother is no longer living. Both of them came from the Magical Relam. Bowen was adapted and is now known as Thomas "Tommy" James Oliver. Leon was adapted and was known as David Trueheart. The two brothers met, when they were in their teens. However David Trueheart passed a few years later. Tommy is a legend. He was the green mighty morphin ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, the red zeo ranger, and is the black dino thunder ranger. His wife, Kimberly Oliver (the former Kimberly Ann Hart) was the first pink mighty morphin ranger, she was the sky-blue zeo ranger; later, she became the pink zeo ranger, and is the pink dino thunder ranger. Tommy and his wife live in Reefside and are both teachers at Reefside High. Tommy is a science teacher. Kimberly is a PE teacher. Recently, they were mentors to the Dino Thunder Rangers._

 _In the near future, Tommy and Kimberly's animal spirits will play a big part. They will meet an old foe, who has been out to get them for years. The old foe will attack the two, but since the two animal spirits are connected, Tommy will become a falcon; and Kimberly will become a crane. No one will know who they are or what has happened to the two of them. The two will be able to escape Lothor, when he turns almost every former ranger evil. Or bottles them up. Tommy and Kimberly will come to Briarwood, to find out some answers. They will trying to find out how to defeat Lothor and the old foe. But, they will be trying to find out how to become human again,"_ explained Zedd.

"Is there more to the legend?" asked Haley.

"There could be," explained UDonna. "We've learned that all of the rangers have been turned evil or bottled up. Tommy and Kim are the only two rangers left."

"Is that true?" gasped Kimberly. "What happened to Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent? What about Billy and Aisha?"

"We got a trace on you awhile back," explained Haley. "We realized that you two were the falcon and the crane on the beach. The four dino rangers went to the beach. Billy and Aisha noticed that Briarwood didn't have any type of signal or trace. We realized you were in Briarwood. They went to tell the others. I watched all four of them be bottled up."

"How are we going to free the other rangers?" asked Tommy.

"You and Kim are going to have to go to the Ninja Storm Base," answered UDonna. "It is 90 miles away."

"Can anyone go with us?" asked Kimberly.

"No," answered Leanbow. "Only you and Tommy. You still have some of your powers left."

"What about the galaxy rangers?" asked Tommy.

"They are on Mirioni," answered Haley. "Ashley, Zhane, Andros, and the Graysons' went to the reunion. Ashley, Andros, and Zhane were bottled up. Carter and Dana barely escaped. They don't know how to contact the Galaxy Rangers. Karone was needed for that mission, so she went to Mirioni. The Graysons' are need in Marnier Bay, incase they are needed and because Dana's a doctor. She can't leave her office. That only leaves the two of you."

"You have a few days to prepare for your journey," stated UDonna. "Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow, you need to start getting the clothes, hiking boots, sleeping bags, a tent, and survival items."


	23. Preparing

Tommy and Kimberly went to bed and woke up early the next morning. They went to the mall to buy clothes. Tommy bought hiking boots, hiking shoes, several pairs of khaki shorts, khaki pants, several pairs of jeans, several short sleeve tees (the were either green, white, crimson, red, or black), and some flannel button down shirts.

Kimberly was used to buying fancy clothes and athletic clothes. She had made an agreement with Tommy, that she wouldn't dress so fancy. He wanted her to know he loved her and it didn't matter to him what type of clothes she wore or what her figure looked like. She agreed to buy a new wardrobe and keep some of her athelitc outfits (To wear when she taught PE), the rest of the fancy clothes were given to charity.

"Kim, I'm going to help you pick out some clothes," stated Tommy. "Do you trust me? We will find things that we both can agree on. And they will be clothes you are comfortable in."

"Okay," answered Kimberly.

He checked out and took his stuff to the car. He came back in and helped Kimberly get her new wardrobe. She ended up getting several pairs of jeans, several pairs of khaki pants, several pairs of khaki shorts, several pairs of denim shorts, several pairs of khaki capris, several pairs of denim capris, several short sleeve tees (the were mostly pink, some were yellow and some were light blue), several long sleeve tees (mostly pink, and some were yellow and light blue), several pink tank tops, several sort sleeve pink polos, several long sleeve pink polos, a pink tee with white stripes, a pink boat neck long sleeve shirt with white stripes, pink flannel shirts, a pink and white plaid flannel shirt, several pink button down shirts, a pink pullover, a pink sweater, a pink jacket, a pink coat, a pink summer night gown, a pink winter night gown, two sets of pink summer pajamas, two set of pink winter pajamas, two pairs pink pajama pants, two pairs of tennis shoes, two pairs of dress shoes, a pink knee length dress (it was sleeveless), a denim knee length jumper dress, pink slippers, hiking boats, and hiking shoes, and Mary Jane shoes.

Tommy was pleased she was agreeable to all of that. He wanted Kimberly to see her looks didn't matter to him. When Kimberly was checking out Tommy went swim section. He got her a pink speedo bikini. He purchased them and she didn't have any idea.

They went to the camping section and bought a tent that held two people. And they purchased a pink sleeping bag and a green sleeping bag. Tommy purchased a pink and black hiking back pack. Kimberly went and purchased hygiene items, small bottles of water, packages of crackers, pop-tarts, boxes of juice, first aide equipment etc.

When they got home, they began to put all of Kimberly's new clothes in their closet. And they got out all of their stuff they were going to take on their journey. Tommy decided that he wanted to take a break for a little while.


	24. Tommy's Surprise

"Kim, we've been out shopping all day. Do you want to take a soak in the Jacuzzi?" asked Tommy.

"I'd love to," replied Kimberly. "We got rid of my fancy suits. I don't have anything to wear."

"I got you something to wear," confirmed Tommy. "Go into the bathroom and wait. I'll change and bring you your suit."

Kimberly went into the bathroom and striped. She wrapped a towel around her. She threw her clothes into the bedroom. Tommy changed into a pair of black swimming trunks. He grabbed the sack with Kimberly's pink speedo bikini. He walked into bathroom and shut the door and started warming up the hot tub.

"Kim, here's your suit," stated Tommy.

He handed her the sack. When she opened the sack, she was angry.

"You expected me to wear this?!" yelled Kimberly.

"That was my plan," replied Tommy.

"It fastens in the back. There isn't anything covering my back, expect for straps. The front is low cut," snapped Kimberly. "The bottoms tie on each side."

"There's a reason why I got it," explained Tommy. "I wanted you to take a look at yourself."

"Tommy, you are just like Phil!" gasped Kimberly. "He used to say I wanted you to take a look at yourself."

"I didn't know," replied Tommy. "I wanted you to know that I love you they way you are."

"You should've told me what you were going to do," demanded Kimberly.

"If I did, you would have refused to get in the Jacuzzi," explained Tommy.

"I'm still not getting in," replied Kimberly.

Tommy got into the Jacuzzi. He took a seat and was waiting for Kimberly to join him. Tommy knew she had been used to wearing tight clothes and skinny jeans to make her look thinner. She was always buying a smaller size of clothing, instead of the size she needed.

"Kim, please," begged Tommy.

"I'll do it," remarked Kimberly.

She dropped the towel. And she put on her two piece suit. Kimberly had avoided trying to see what her true figure looked like. She noticed that her legs didn't look as slim; like they did when she wore skinny jeans. Kimberly noticed that her body didn't look as slim like it did, when she wore tight clothes. She thought she looked ugly.

"Kim, are you going to get in?" asked Tommy.

She stepped into the Jacuzzi and took a seat next to Tommy. The jets were beginning to come and the water was beginning to get warmer. Kimberly realized that Tommy didn't turn the water on, until she got in. The Jacuzzi was beginning to fill up.

"Kim, what is the matter with you?" questioned Tommy. "I've told you several times that you don't have to have the best clothes or the prefect figure."

"Then why did you do this?" asked Kimberly.

"We agreed that you wouldn't go to nail salons, tanning beds, lay out in the sun, and go to the spas any more," explained Tommy. "Did you forget that we also agreed that you wouldn't buy tight and expensive clothes. We both know that you were uncomfortable clothes in the tight clothes. When you used your credit card to buy expensive clothes, you ran up a huge credit card bill. We are still paying off the bill. You didn't start buying tight clothes and expensive clothes until your parents went back together. That was three years ago."

"I didn't have a choice," sobbed Kimberly. "When Phil left his second wife, he went back to Caroline. She gave up everything for Phil. She liked Paris and so he went to Paris with her."

"We haven't seen them since our high school graduation," stated Tommy. "They didn't even know we eloped. Both of them got mad and cut out of their life. Did you think if you dressed that way, they'd come back?"

"Yes, Tommy," admitted Kimberly. "When I was growing up he bought me all kinds of fancy and expensive clothes. We had trouble paying bills and making ends meet. That is when Phil and Caroline started having trouble. She was mad because he wasting money on pageants and clothes. That's what he spent his entire pay check on. Caroline paid all the bills."

"You never told me that before," gasped Tommy. "It was Phil's fault over the divorce, not yours. What did he say to you at graduation?"

"We made a mistake, when we eloped. I needed to continue to look good," explained Kimberly. "Caroline came back for Trini's funeral and she was dressed in tight and expensive clothes. She said that Phil took her back, but she couldn't have us contact with us. I thought if I did what Caroline was doing, he'd let us back in his life."

"If he hasn't let us in his life for seven years, he probably won't now," stated Tommy. " If you have to look like that for him to take us back, we don't need him. Caroline was a fool for cutting off contact with you."

He put his arms around Kimberly and pulled her close.

"Kim, you're the prefect girl. You are beautiful inside and out. You have a beautiful heart and soul. I love your smile," explained Tommy. "I think your body is beautiful."

"You mean it?" questioned Kimberly.

"Yes, I really I do mean it," replied Tommy. "There is nothing wrong with you. I know you get tried of me saying this. I always thought that I was closer to you, than I was with the other team mates. Kim, I never got a chance to make a close friend before, since I switched schools every year. You were probably the first real friend that I ever had."

Kimberly had warped her arms around him. He felt tears hit chest.

"Kim are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"No one has cared enough to say that to me," sobbed Kimberly. "Thank you, Tommy."

"You're welcome beautiful," replied Tommy.


	25. Leaving for Ninja Storm Base

Tommy and Kimberly stayed in the Jacuzzi for the whole afternoon. They took their baths in the Jacuzzi. Then they packed their bags and got ready to go to the Ninja Storm Base. That night Kimberly laid awake in bed.

"Tommy, are you still awake?"

"I am now. What is it?"

"We're the only rangers left, do you think we can handle Lothor on our own?"

"I hope so."

"We've never done anything like this on our own. We've always had help."

"Kim, it's going to be okay. We're going to Blue Bay and we'll find the base."

"What's inside the base?"

"I've never be inside. I've heard that the wind and thunder rangers trained there. But, since most of the rangers are bottled up, I don't know."

"Do we have to go?"

"Kim, we don't have a choice. We're the only ones who can do anything."

"Tommy, I don't want to go. And I am not going without you."

"I wasn't going to let you go, on your own."

"Are you scared of Lothor?"

"Yes, I don't want him to bottle us up."

"It's not going to happen. I promise. Kim, we need to get some sleep. We have to leave early in the morning."

"Tommy, I can't sleep. All I can think of is Lothor."

Tommy moved closer to Kimberly. Their heads were laying on the same pillow. She was still awake.

"Kim, it's passed midnight. You need some rest."

She rolled over and had her arms around Tommy. She had finally fallen asleep. He fell asleep shortly after she did. The next morning they got up took a shower, and got dressed. Tommy put on a black tee, khakis, and a tan shirt. Kimberly put on a pink tee and khaki capris. They put on their hiking back pack and went to the lab. They still had all six dino cycles. But, Kimberly didn't want to ride hers for some reason. She said that she didn't want know the area too well.

Tommy knew different. She knew the area as much as he. However, she wanted to ride with him. He didn't make any comment, he just let her ride with him. They left the lab and began to travel. Blue Bay was 90 miles away.

"Kim, we can ride on the cycle for now. But, when we get to Blue Bay, I'm going to have to contact Haley. She'll teleport the cycle back to the lab."

"Why can't we ride it all the way there?"

"We can't leave it parked out side the base. I don't want to risk it getting in the wrong hands."

"Does that mean, we will be walking the rest of the way?"

"Beautiful, I'm afraid so. I heard the base is deep in the mountains."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"We should be there by sometime tomorrow."

"So does that mean, we will be camping out tonight?"

"Yes, it does. I've got us a tent, sleeping bags, and pillows. We'll be fine tonight. You've never been camping, have you?"

"No, I've never been."

"That was one thing I was planning on us doing together this summer. I was going to reserve a spot at the Reefside camp grounds."

"But, we have to camp out in the mountains?"

"Yes, Kim we do. It'll be fine. We'll be in a tent and no one can get to use. I'll find a good camping spot."

"If we are in the mountains, how will we find a good camping spot?"

"I'll find us a good spot."

Tommy continued to drive the dino cycle, until they reached the mountains. He contacted Haley and she teleported it back to the lab. The mountains looked really tall and really deep. They started walking up the mountain. The weather was really they sun began to set, Tommy found them a place to camp at. It was next to a waterfall and it has a forest.

"Are you okay if we camp here?"

"Tommy, it's fine."

Tommy began to make camp. He sat up a tent and put out their sleeping bags. He got out a pair black pajama shorts and a black pajama tank top. Kimberly got out a pair of pink pajama shorts, and a pink pajama tank top. They both changed their clothes, drank a bottle of water and ate some crackers. Tommy moved their sleeping bags closer together.

They both were awake that night, neither one of them could sleep. Both of them wondered how much longer they had to go, in order to find the base. Little did they know, they were close to the ninja storm base. Finally, they both fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up early. They ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and picked out their clothes. It was warm out side and they decided to wash up by the spring. When they cleaned up, they got dressed. Kimberly put on a pink tee, and denim shorts. Tommy put on a black tee and jeans.

When they packed up their tent, they noticed that Kat and Willie were waiting for them. They were in ninja suits. Before, they could attack, Willie threw a blast at the time. They were both knocked out.


	26. Scuba Diving

Tommy and Kimberly woke up in a dungeon. They noticed that they were wearing different clothes. Tommy was in a black hooded wetsuit and Kimberly was in a pink hooded wetsuit. There were two scuba diving masks, and scuba diving equipment.

Lothor walked into the room. He shut the door behind him. Both Tommy and Kim knew he wanted to put them through some trails.

"I have the two remaining rangers," explained Lothor. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"What do you want Lothor?" demanded Tommy.

"I hear you two are the best rangers," explained Lothor. "You are both legendary. I'm going to put you through some trials. Today you are scuba diving. I want you to bring me back a treasure chest. It's at the bottom of the lake."

Tommy and Kimberly put their hoods on. They walked outside and went to the lake. It was bigger than they suspected. They put on their scuba diving gear and swam to the bottom of the lake.

Meanwhile, Kat and Willie were keeping watch over Tommy and Kimberly. Their job was to make sure that they didn't leave without the treasure.

"I sort of feel sorry for them."

"Kat, why do you feel that way?"

"Willie, remember when I told you how I was remembering things, when I was under Rita's spell?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I'm feeling that way now. I was stupid for believing Ivan. I paid the price, I was under a spell again. Tommy and Kim were both humiliated, when I pulled all of those pranks on them. I should've left them alone. I just was mad, I never had a chance. Tommy and Kim are prefect for each other. I hope I can find someone who loves me, the way Tommy loves Kim."

"Kat, did I ever tell you I had a crush on you?"

"NO! How long have you liked me?"

"I heard a lot about you from my brother. He was the blue ranger for awhile. When you became the Zeo rangers, Billy gave his position on the time to Tanya."

"You're Billy's brother? He never told us he had a brother."

"I'm a few years older than him. And I was always in trouble. Billy was embrassed and didn't like to talk about me. He acted like he didn't have a brother."

"Billy is now dating Haley."

In the meantime, Tommy and Kimberly were still looking for the treasure chest. They had been swimming for hours. Finally, they found a small chest. They swam to it and saw there was gold inside. It took both of them to lift the chest and it was hard to swim to the surface. But, they made it up to the surface.


	27. Rock Climbing and Sky Diving

The next day, Tommy and Kim learned that they had to do two tasks in one day. The first one was rock climbing. Tommy and Kimberly both wore athletic pants and an athletic shirt. They were given rock climbing gear. They had to climb a big tall mountain. Tommy knew trouble was around the corner, since Kimberly was scared of heights.

He quickly started the task. Tommy was aware Kimberly wasn't too happy with the rock climbing idea.

"Kim, we have to start. We both have to do it. If only one of us had to do it, I'd be the one doing it."

They started climbing up the mountain. Kimberly complained all of the way up.

"How much longer?"

"You've asked me that all the way up."

"Kim, please don't ask that. We'll get up there a whole lot quicker."

They had no idea, what happened after they completed the first task. After they finished scuba diving, one of the dino thunder rangers (Ethan) was transported back to the lab. He had no idea how it happened. When he got back he saw Haley was in the lab. She was surprised to see that he was back. He told her where the other rangers were. She began to run a trace to find Tommy and Kimberly and the other rangers. They saw they were doing rock climbing.

"Dr.O has his hands full," joked Ethan.

"Ethan this isn't no time to joke!" answered Haley. "Kim is scared of heights. "

They continued to watch Tommy and Kimberly climb to the top. When they reached the top, Conner appeared in the lab.

"How'd I get back?" asked Conner. "I see Ethan's back."

"I have no idea how I got back," replied Ethan. "Look they have a second task."

"What is it?" asked Conner.

"Sky diving," replied Ethan.

"Dr. O has his hands full," remarked Conner.

"BOYS! THID ISN'T A JOKING MATTER!" yelled Haley. "Tommy has had to deal with Kim's fear of heights, when they were rock climbing! Now he has to face again, when they do sky diving!"

Both of the boys shut up. They knew Haley meant what she said. The boys and Haley watched Tommy and Kimberly put on their wing suits. They jumped off of the cliff and their Parachutes opened. All of them watched them float slowly to the ground. When Tommy and Kimberly made it to the ground, they completed the task. Trent appeared in the lab.

"Trent, how did you get back?" asked Haley.

"I have no idea," answered Trent. "I see Conner and Ethan are back. Where's Kira?!"

"I think every time they complete a task, it releases a ranger," stated Haley.

"That's impossible!" declared Ethan. "Lothor had us locked up good and tight."

"What if there is a spy?" asked Trent. "They could be working undercover and helping us."

"That is a possibility," gasped Conner. " I wonder who it is?"

"I don't know?" replied Haley.

"Why are Kim and Dr. O in Ninja robes?" asked Trent. "Kim's in pink and Dr. O is in White."

" They are at different ends of the ninja base," stated Haley. "I see there's a person in purple headed over towards Kim. And a person in green headed towards Tommy."

"That must be the last task!" gasped Trent.


	28. The Final Task

Tommy woke up on the Ninja camp ground. He was in his white Ninja robes. He walked around the area. Kimberly wasn't any where in sight.

"KIM!

He saw her laying on the ground. Tommy started to run towards her, but he was blocked by a ninja in green. A force field came up.

"You have to fight me," stated the green ninja.

Tommy started fighting the green ninja. Meanwhile, Kimberly woke up on the Ninja camp ground. She noticed that she had another wardrobe change. She was in her pink ninja robes. Tommy wasn't anywhere around.

"TOMMY!"

She saw Tommy laying on the ground. She started to run towards him, but a ninja in purple blocked her. A force field also came up.

"This is your last task," stated the purple ninja. "You have to fight me."

Back at the lab, Haley and the boys were watching Tommy and Kimberly fight the ninjas. Ethan noticed on one of the screens, that Tommy and Kimberly were laying right next to each other.

"What's going on!?" gasped Ethan. "Dr.O and Kim are right next to each other. Why are we seeing them fight two ninjas?"

"Maybe I can explain this," stated Haley. "Remember when Tommy was in a comma, after he became visible again?"

"Yes," replied Trent. "He said something about having to fight the red zeo ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, and the green mighty morphin ranger. After he won the battle, they gave him the three pieces of his dino gem. He woke up afterwards."

"That is probably there last task," explained Haley. "They are doing the same thing, but fighting a different ninja. Both of them think that the other one is hurt. And they are fighting a ninja. I suspect that Tommy is Kim's prize. And Kim's prize is Tommy."

"They are still fighting really hard," stated Conner. "It looks like Dr.O is having more luck than Kim."

"He's more experienced than her," replied Ethan. "He has done karate for years."

They continued to watch the both of the fights. Both of them watched Tommy defeat the green ranger.

"Dr.O won the battle!" cried Conner. "He's beginning to wake up!"

"He has noticed that Kim is right next to him," confirmed Haley. "Tommy is trying to wake her up."

"But, on the screen, she's still in a battle," interrupted Trent.

They all began to pay attention to the battle that Kimberly was fighting. She was getting really tired. They didn't know how much more she could take.

"Are you going to give up?" asked the purple ninja.

"That is something I will never do," replied Kimberly.

"You've just won," stated the purple ninja. "You've shown that you've refused to give up and you may collect your prize."

They watched Kimberly walk over to where Tommy was laying. Once she walked over to Tommy, that screen turned off.

"Dr.O is still trying to wake her up," stated Trent."

They saw Kimberly slowly open her eyes on the screen.

"Kim, what happened?" asked Tommy.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," replied Kimberly.

Kira, Aisha, and Billy appeared in the room. They had no idea how they escaped. All three of them began to watch Lothor walk up to Tommy and Kimberly.

"I thought they won?" gasped Kira.

"They have to beat Lothor," explained Haley. "They will have to use their Ninja power and the power of the falcon and the crane."

They all watched the screen. Tommy and Kimberly called upon the powers of the falcon and the crane. A bright light appeared and a falcon and a crane appeared. The two birds flew towards Lothor and he was destroyed. Everyone back at the lab watched Kat and Willie walk up to Tommy and Kim. They revealed they were the one's responsible for freeing all of the dino rangers. All of the other rangers were released when Tommy and Kimberly defeated Lothor. Finally, Kat and Willie weren't under anyone's control anymore. The could use their lives for good.

All of them teleport back to the lab. All of the Dino Rangers had their powers restored. Kat and Willie became part of the time.

"What do you two plan to do for the next two months?" asked Billy.

"Go to the beach, go to Angel Grove to visit friends, and relax for the rest of the summer," replied Tommy.

"I'm going to transfer to Reefside University," explained Billy. "Haley and I have been dating for awhile. I'm just making it public."

"I heard they are looking for a science teacher and a PE teacher at the college," stated Haley.

"What do you think Kim?" asked Tommy.

She looked at the four rangers.

"I've enjoyed working with Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent," replied Kimberly. "I have heard all of them going to Reefside University, so why don't we move up with them?"

"Really?!" gasped Kira. "You're moving up with us."

"We really are," answered Tommy.

"Who's going to take your places?" asked Conner.

"I'll be taking Kim's place," replied Kat. "I have degree in PE."

"I'll be taking Tommy's place," added Willie. "I have a degree in science."

"You can become part of the team," suggested Kira. "We could use all of the help we could get. I think our days as rangers aren't finished yet."

Kat and Willie accepted and became part of the team. Finally, Kat and Willie could have a new start to make something of themselves. All of the rangers were thrilled to have their two favorite teachers moving up to college with them.


End file.
